Grell's Wish
by RobynBlackmoreShinigami
Summary: After Grell is rejected by the man he cared so much for just because of his gender. He wishes more than ever that he could be a woman. He meets a witch who gives him a potion which does just that. But does certain things that he will soon find out make him change his mind completely? Sebby X Grell (Grace) and Grell X Ronald.
1. Chapter 1 - You're not a woman!

**I just had to write this story since it popped into my head a few days ago. It will be about a ten chapter story so keep an eye out for updates :3**

* * *

Grell strolled down the corridors in his normal feminine manner towards William T Spears's office. As he reached the office, he burst through the doors a big smile on his face.

"Mor~ning Willy!" He sang happily, flicking his hair back with his hand. William grunted and rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"Sutcliff, I have told you before to refrain from slamming the door..." He said coldly, scratching away with his pen. Grell rolled his eyes and walked over to the desk.

"Oh Willy!" He giggled. "Cold as always.." The red head teased, wagging his finger as he stood on the other side of the desk, fluttering his eyes at William who didn't look up at the green fluttering eyes.

"What did you want Sutcliff?" William growled, hoping that the red head would just leave him alone. "I have enough to do without you interrupting me in your own annoying little way..." Grell giggled.

"I'm just paying you a visit handsome.." He said flirtaciously, poking Will's nose playfully. Will shuddered at the touch trying his best to hold back a blush.

"Well i'd rather you didn't..."

"Willy!" Grell whined, feeling offended with Williams dissmissive manner. "That is no way to speak to a lady y'know.." William grunted.

"Which is exactly why i'm speaking to **you **like it..." William said mockingly. Grell's eyes widened in suprise after realising what Will had said. He scowled and slammed his hands down on the desk, glaring at Will, who glared back at the red head, feeling a little regretful for what he said.

"What exactly are you saying Will?" Grell gritted his teeth in anger. William chuckled lightly, finally gaining the confindence again.

"I'm saying that you are not a woman..." He answered, adjusting his glasses. "But you are infact a man." Grell went bright red, half embarrased and half furious.

"How dare y-"

"How dare I what?" Will interrupted. "Speak the truth?" Grell turned even more red and scowled. "No matter how much you act like a woman, wearing your makeup and prancing around in your feminine way...It won't change the fact that you are still a man." William said coldly. Grell glared at William angrilly, unable to speak, fighting back tears. "Now if thats all you wanted, you can leave out that door and get on with your work!" The offended red head turned on his heel and stormed out of the room, tears creeping down his cheeks. The slammed the door shut making Will shudder. William felt a little guilty seeing the red headed reaper looking so upset. Perhaps that was going a little too far. He knew that Grell wished he could be a woman, more than anything, and there he was making the point to red head that his dream would never become a reality. He placed his heads in his hands and groaned. Will cared about Grell as a matter of fact, but made a good damn job of hiding it. He didn't want the red head to find out, or he would never let it go.

Grell stormed down the corridors, wiping tears from his eyes. He was so busy wiping tears, he didn't notice he walked straight into Ronald Knox until he crashed into him and fell to the floor.

"Oh Sutcliff Sempai...Im sorry.." Ronald apoligised, kneeling down beside him. He then noticed the red head was crying. "Are you ok?" Grell sniffed and looked toward Ronald.

"I'm fine..." He lied, rubbing his eyes and trying to smile. "Just my allergies acting up..."

"I didn't know you had alergies.." Ronald said suspiscously.

"Uh yeah..." Grell said sniffing and clambering to his feet. "It comes and goes..." Ronald stood to his feet and looked at Grell.

"Grell..." He said softly. "You would tell me if something was wrong right?" Grell scowled.

"For goodness sakes, Ronnie!" He cried, clenching his fists, feeling more tears flowing. "Just drop it!" Ronald glared at Grell in suprise. He'd never spoken to him like that before.

"Grell.."

"Just leave me alone!" Grell cried, running down the corridors away from him.

~X~X~X~

The sun had just gone down on the streets of London, causing darkness to ascend. Grell dragged his feet allong the dark streets, death scythe in hand and an evident frown covering his face. He had been feeling low over the past few days and today had just made him feel worse. Not to mention he'd been so spiteful to Ronald, who was just trying to help his best friend...

"It's not fair..." He whined, a pouty look appeared on his face as he stopped and leant up against the wall, folding his arms. "Doesn't anyone know how to treat a la-" Grell stopped, remembering something William had said to him that morning..._"No matter how much you act like a woman, wearing your makeup and prancing around in your feminine way...It won't change the fact that you are still a man."_

Grell sighed, tears beginning to fall down his cheeks. Why was he born like this? Why did he have to be male? It felt like a curse that had been bestowed on him.

Grell suddenly heard what sounded like a woman chuckling. He looked up to give the person a piece of mind for laughing at his misfortune.

"Who are you laughing at?" Grell snapped, lifting his head. He noticed that nobody was around. Maybe he was hearing things... But there it was again...that taunting laugh. He looked around frantically, lifting his death scythe. "Whoever you are...if you try anything i'll slice you up!" It chuckled again.

"There will be no need for that reaper..." It answered dryly. Grell's eyes widened. **How does she know i'm a reaper?**

"Because I can sense these things..." The mystery woman said, making Grell jump in suprise. **She can mindread? **

"Yes I can..." She added again making Grell jump. "Oh please stop that jumping.." The woman groaned as she finally revealed herself. Grell glared at the woman, who seemed to be of a rather old age, wrinkles covering her features. She wore a long cloak which covered her body. Her hair was grey and full of nots and trailed down her back and over the cloak.

"Ok then..." Grell said shuddering. "What do you want?"

"I would like to help you..." The old woman answered.

"Help me?" Grell asked nervously. The old woman nodded.

"Yes..I know of what has causing you so much pain.." Grell glared at her suspiscously.

"What would that be?"

"Your wish of being a woman" Grell's eyes widened.

"How do you know?" He asked.

"I have been watching you for a while, reaper..." She answered. "You have been cursed with that male body and long for the one of a woman...You are constantly rejected by the men you care about just because of your gender..." Grell sighed miserably, tears streaming down his face.

"Don't you think I already know that?" He snapped, wiping his eyes. "I don't need you to tell me what I already know!" He cried.

"I know, reaper..." The old woman said sympathetically, reaching a hand out to place it on Grell's shoulder. "I plan to stop your pain and suffering, by giving you what you want?" Grell shot his head up to look at the old woman.

"You mean...You can make me..." The old woman nodded.

"Indeed I can, my dear." Grell began to smile.

"Why would you do that for me? You don't even know me..." The old woman chuckled.

"Let's just say i'm your fairy god mother..." Grell grinned in delight.

"Like Cinderella?" He shrieked happily, hugging himself. "The story of a girl who meets her prince charming at the ball! Oh how romantic!" The old woman chuckled.

"Focus reaper!" She said sharply. "Now in order for this to happen, I must explain everything to you. But not here, we must return to my living quarters." Grell smiled happily.

"Whatever it takes to make me a woman!" Grell shrieked in excitement. He couldn't care less where they went as long as his dream became a reality.

~X~X~X~

* * *

Chapter one done :) Chapter two will be on soon, just make a few adjustments


	2. Chapter 2 - I want to help you reaper

**I know this is a short chapter but that all i could add into it. Hope you like it and dont forget to comment :)**

* * *

The old woman led Grell into the dark wood which was about a mile away from the town. It was a rather spooky place and even a person like Grell found it a little eery. The moon had risen, shining down a small ammount of light down on the dark wood. Grell looked toward the old woman who was limping her way through the wood in front of him.s He began to find the whole situation pretty strange..He was following an old woman into a wood, with no idea of their destination.

"Uh Lady..." He said, trying to hold back the urge to say Witch. He had realised a long time ago that she was a witch but decided not to point it out. "Eeek!" He shrieked, seeing something run past them out the corner of his eye. He composed himself and continued.

"W-Where exactly are we going?" He asked. It took a few seconds for the old woman to answer.

"I told you reaper.." She said in an almost scolding tone. "We are going to my living quarters" Grell thought to himself...**What kind of wacko lives in a woods?**

"This wacko does.." The old woman snapped making Grell jump. He had forgotten she could mindread, feeling a little guilty, he apoligised.

"Sorry.." He mumbled, biting his lip.

"It's fine reaper.." She said chuckling. "Now hurry up." Grell nodded and rushed to catch up with her.

After a few minutes, the old woman stopped outside what looked like a cave with a wooden at the front, which had a black wolf shaped knocker.

"Here we are" She said reaching the door and opening it. "In you go.." She said motioning Grell inside. Grell hesitated for a moment, rubbing his arm nervously. The old woman rolled her eyes. "Well come on!" She snapped impatiently. Grell nodded and walked gingerly inside. The old woman closed the door behind them and walked towards a large cauldron, which didn't suprise Grell in the slightest since a cauldron is what you would expect of a witch after all. She began picking up various bottles and pouring their contents into the cauldron. She then turned to Grell.

"Sit down in that chair, reaper" She said pointing towards a large rocking chair. Grell obeyed and sat himself down. "Now then," The old woman said adding more bottles into the cauldron. "Let me explain everything to you ,darling." Grell nodded.

"Ok..." He said waiting for her to continue. The old woman smiled and placed some of the potion into a green bottle with a red bow on it.

"This potion will be what turns you into a woman reaper-"

"Really?" Grell exclaimed happily. "Oh thank you, thank you, thank y-"

"Let me finish reaper!" The old woman scolded. Grell looked at her feeling a bit confused. "It will turn you into a woman but will wear off in eaight hours...to turn back into a woman, you will have to take another dose." Grell groaned dissapointedly.

"Haven't you got a **permanent **version around here?" He asked pleadingly.

"I do." The old woman answered. "But if you took the permanent potion, it would mean you could never change back" Grell glared at her, obviosuly uncaring about whether he could change back or not.

"So?" He shrieked. "Why would I ever want to change back? I've wanted this my whole life!" The old woman sighed.

"Be that as it may reaper..." She said placing the lid on the bottle. "I just want to make sure first." She handed the bottle to Grell. "This ammount of potion will last you a week" She explained. "If you still want to be a woman after that time, return here and I will give you the permanent version. Understood." Grell nodded and stood up from the seat.

"Thank you .." He said, looking at the bottle in his hands. The old woman smiled.

"Now one more thing reaper..." The old woman said. "Nobody must know its you...so you must keep yourself disguised.."

"Disguised?" Grell asked.

"Yes...Now go on.." She said, pushing the red head to the doorway lightly. "I have work to do" Grell walked faster to stop her pushing and giggled with excitement. He couldn't wait to get home and see what happens...

~X~X~X~

After leaving the wood and returning home, Grell walked straight to the bathroom and stared at his reflection in the mirror...his male reflection. That reflection just made him want to take the potion even more. He took the bottle out of his red jacket pocket and looked at it. The liquid inside the green bottle was a dark purple colour and seemed to be fizzing. Grell had a feeling that it would taste awful, but he didn't care that much as long as it worked. He sighed and removed the lid off the bottle before placing it close to his lips.

"Here goes nothing.." He mumbled, taking a sip of the potion. Grell was right, it was disgusting! He coughed and spluttered at the revolting taste and held his neck as it burnt his throat after swallowing it.

"Bleeegh!" He spat, slowly looking up towards the mirror again. He stared at the reflection and waiting for the potion to take effect.

*10 seconds...*

*30 seconds...*

*A minute...*

The time went by slowly without a single thing happening. After waiting for a full 10 minutes Grell growled angrilly and shoved the potion back in his pocket.

"I knew it!" He cried. "I knew it wouldnt work!" He stormed out the bathroom and collapsed onto the bed, tears running down his cheeks. "It's not fair!" He whined as he cried himself to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3 - It worked?

Grell woke up the next morning, feeling just as miserable as yesterday. He hadn't got a much sleep since he had went to bed so late. He didn't want to get up for work since he didn't want to face Will after the way the black haired man had spoken to him. Plus, he didn't know whether Ronald was still angry with. But he didn't want overtime so he regretably got up and slumped miserably to the bathroom. He walked to the mirror expecting to see his male face staring back at him but was astonished when he saw a green eyed, red headed girl staring back at him. Grell shrieked and jumped back, falling to the floor. He shot back up and stared closer into the mirror. He wasn't mistaken..it was a woman...he was a woman. His shark like teeth had dissapeared and even his hair had changed. Instead of it being pointy and all over the place. He had a long red fringe which swept over his one eye. He couldn't believe it..the potion had worked. He looked down at his body to notice he no longer had his male body but instead it was replaced with a curvy figure of a woman. During the change, the shirt Grell wore had seemed to have lost some buttons from growing breasts.

"It worked?" He shrieked in desbelief. "This is amazing!" He gasped, looking at his figure in the mirror. He then thought to himself...

"I still have to go to work!" He hurried into the bedroom and searched through his wardrobe. "But I can't go like this!" He looked at his outfit, pondering on what to do. He searched through the wardrobe until he came across a black shirt which had a frilly effect on the front.

"Perfect!" Grell squealed happilly. "Now for the bottom half.." He searched and searched until he came across a red bodycon skirt. He just so happened to have a pair of black stockings and thought they would go perfect with the outfit. After changing into the outfit, he admired himself in the mirror. "Not bad" He giggled, turning to the bathroom to fix his makeup.

*2 hours since potion intake*

After finishing his makeup, he turned to the situation of his hair. He looked at it for a moment.

"Actually..." He said. "It's a actually pretty nice..." He giggled. As he was just to leave the room, he noticed he wasn't wearing any shoes. That wasnt a problem for Grell as he had various pairs of shoes, including heels. He took a pair of red boots and put them on. Once he was sure they suited his look, he giggled happily before walking out the door towards the Shinigami Dispatch.

*3 and 1/2 hours since potion intake*

Once reaching the building, Grell walked down the corridors in her normal feminine fashion. But this time, she got the attention she wanted, people turning heads to glare at her. She squealed lightly in excitement, but stopped as she bumped into someone.

"Oh sorry about th-" Grell jumped when he looked up to notice she'd bumped into Ronald.

"Oh its quite alright" Ronald replied, grinning as he looked down at the girl. "Wow your cute.." He gasped, giving a flirtascious smirk. Grell blushed slightly and looked down at the floor shyly.

"Why thank you.." She giggled.

"You new here?" Ronald asked. "Haven't seen you round before" Grell was confused on what to say...what could she say?

"Uh...yeah.." She muttered nervously. "I've been sent here from the american division..." Ronald looked at her suspiscously.

"But you have an english accent..."

"That's because i am english..." Grell explained clumsily, feeling a little dumb as she spoke. "I moved to America with my parents..." Ronald nodded.

"I see..." He said chuckling. "So...What's your name, beautiful?" Ronald asked winking. Grell giggled.

"Gr-" Grell froze. What should she call herself? She couldn't say her real namel, she was supposed to keep it secret.

"What did you say hun?" Ronald asked, making Grell jump nervously and say the first name that popped into her head.

"Grace!" She exclaimed. "Grace..." **last name, last name, last name! **"Carter!" She blurted. Ronald chuckled.

"Well Grace Carter.." He said, folding his arms and winking again. "I'm Ronald Knox."

"Nice to meet you Ronald.." Grell said politely, holding back the urge to laugh uncontrollably at Ronald not recognising her.

"Likewise.." He smiled. "If your new here, how about I show you round? Grell thought for a moment, a tour would be a waste of time since she already knew the whole building off by heart. But she had to keep the whole thing seem real, so she agreed.

"That would be wonderful Ronnie!" She smiled.

"Ronnie?" Ronald jumped. "The only other person who calls me that is my best friend Grell..." He said. "Come to think of it.." He said, placing a finger on his chin in thought. "I haven't seen him all morning." Grell looked at him nervously.

"Maybe he's overslept or something..." She said, trying to get Ronald to stop being to suspiscous. Ronald shrugged.

"Probably...Anyways.." He said, holding out his arm. "Shall we?" Grell giggled femininely and linked her arm with his.

"We shall." He said, smiling brightly.

*4 hours since potion intake*

Once Ronald had shown "Grace" the whole building, he turned to the red head and smiled.

"Well that's just about everything.." He said, fixing his glasses slightly.

"Thank you for the tour Ronnie" Grell said politely, twirling a piece of crimson hair in her finger.

"No problem." He smiled. "By the way, you should really get some glasses sorted out or Will is gonna play havoc with you..." Grell placed her hand to her face and noticed Ronald was right...she didn't have glasses.

"Oh yeah..." She giggled. "I kind of lost them..." She lied with an innocent look on her face. "I hope the supervisors don't get mad..." She looked up at Ronald with puppy dog eyes, knowing that he always kept a spare pair in his pocket. Ronald chuckled and reached into his pocket, like Grell knew he would.

"Not to worry.." He said, pulling out the spare pair of black glasses, almost identical to his. "You can have these till you find yours." Grell smiled sweetly and took the glasses, placing them on.

"Awh thanks Ronnie" She smiled, hugging Ronald's arm, making him blush brightly.

"N-no problem" He stuttered, feeling the redness of his cheeks. Grell let go of Ronald's arm and giggled.

"Where is your boss anyway?" Grell asked, knowing full well who he was talking about.

"Who? William?" Ronald asked. "He's out in london investigating some case..." He explained. "But he won't tell me anything about it." Grell could agree with that, he never told her anything either. "Well...I better get going" Ronald said, scratching the back on his head and chuckling nervously. "Boss will have my head if im late.." Grell nodded.

"Okie doke." She smiled. "See you later Ronnie!" Ronald smiled back and left for his office. Grell then made her way to her own office...Grell's office...the office that "Grace" wouldn't be allowed in. She thought to herself on how she was going to solve this matter. After so much thinking that her head hurt, Grell just decided to sneak in take the list that Grell was supposed to reap. She opened the door slowly and snuck into the room, creeping on tip toe. The red head grabbed the book and her death scythe and snuck back out the room. Thankfull nobody was around so she snuck right out of the dispatch and started work.

*7 and 1/2 hours since potion intake*

Grell walked back to the dispatch after a long day of work. He was exausted, since 1; he didnt get much sleep last night and 2; he had done a lot of work today in order to not get overtime. Even if it had only been around 3 hours, he still thought he'd done enough work already...

"Hey Grace!" Ronald called out, making Grell spin around.

"Oh hi Ronnie." She smiled. "Whats up?"

"Boss wants to speak with you.." Grell's eyes widened.

"Will wants to speak with me?" She asked nervously. Ronald nodded. Grell began to wonder, why was she so scared about seeing Will? Was it because she thought he'd recognise her even in this female body? Or was it because of how Will had spoke to her yesterday..."_No matter how much you act like a woman, wearing your makeup and prancing around in your feminine way...It won't change the fact that you are still a man." _Any other time she would be overjoyed to see Will, but not now.

"You know where his office is right?" He asked. Grell nodded. "Okay then. I'll see you later" He said, walking away. Grell watched Ronald leave before making her way to Williams office.

*7 hours and 50 minutes since potion intake*

She stopped outside the office and gulped before knocking the door.

"Come in" William called out sternly. Grell nervously turned the handle and opened the door. She looked towards Will who was sat at his desk.

"You wanted to see me Willy-William.." William grunted at the formal way the girl had adressed him.

"It's Mr Spears to you!" He snapped. "Now please take a seat" Grell nodded and sat down in the seat.

*7 hours and 53 minutes since potion intake*

William placed his pen on the table and looked at the girl.

"Mr Knox tells me that you are a Shinigami brought in from the american division.." He said.

"Y-yes I am.." Grell answered nervously.

*7 hours and 56 minutes since potion intake*

"But the thing is.. I handle all transfers, so I would know of this." Grell gulped. "Also, I contacted the american division and they say they do not know of a Grace Carter.." William glared at the girl intimidatingly. "Care to explain?" Grell shuddered and glanced down at the floor.

"I uh..."

*7 hours and 58 minutes since potion intake*

"Yes?" William asked.

"Well... you see..."

"Oh just spit it out girl!" William growled impatiently.

*7 hours and 59 minutes since potion intake*

Grell twiddled her thumbs nervously, not wanting to tell William she was actually Grell, not "Grace". **_How can I get myself out of this? _**She thought to herself.

*8 Hours since potion intake*

Grell was just about to speak when her whole body began to feel like it was on fire.

"Gahh!" She screamed, falling to the floor. William watched wide eyed as the red headed female fell to the floor.

"What on earth is going on?" He exclaimed angrilly.

Grell was unable to answer as he slowly and painfully changed back to his male form. William glared at the whimpering red head on the floor. Grell sat up, tears running down his cheeks. He looked up at Will who jumped back in suprise.

"G-grell?" He exclaimed in shock.

"Yes..." Grell answered. "It's me Willy." William's jaw dropped.

"But...your'e...how did you..." William babbled on, eyes glaring at Grell.

"A witch gave me a potion..."

"A potion?"

"Yes...It turns me female..but only for 8 hours...I guess my time ran out..." William shook his head to compose himself.

"This is just..." William slumped back into his seat. "Crazy.."

Grell sighed and clambered to his feet.

"I know I shouldv'e told you but the witch said I shouldn't tell anyone." He explained miserably. "I haven't even told Sebas-"

"Don't mention that demon in here!" William snapped jealously.

"Fine...fine." Grell groaned rolling his eyes. William sighed.

"So this potion only works for eight hours?" He asked. Grell groaned as he nodded.

"It's so annoying!" He whined. "I have to deal with this potion for a week and then return for the permanent one when the week is up." **_Permanent? _**Will thought to himself. **_He can't be serious!_**

"You can't do that!" William snapped.

"Why not?" Grell asked suspiscously.

"Because I-..." William looked down at the floor and grunted. What was he doing? He couldn't say that to Grell.

"Because what?" Grell asked softly.

"Because I do not want the hassle of having to explain everything to the board!" He snapped. "Not to mention the trouble this would cause, frantonising with a witch.!"Grell rolled his eyes.

"Oh for goodness sake Willy!" He whined. "Can't you just be caring for once in your life?" He snapped. "Do you think I could care less about the board?" William sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"Obviously not..." William muttered, making Grell scowl.

"Well you can do what you like.." Grell said, folding his arm in a pout. "But I am not changing my mind about this..." He stomped towards the door before turning to William in the doorway. "Once that week is up, I'm going to be what I've wished to be all this time." He picked up the bottle out of his pocket and drank the potion again. Knowing that last time the potion took a while to take effect, Grell stormed out the room and towards the womens bathroom, rushing into a cubical.

William watched as the frustrated red head stormed out of the office. He couldn't believe it...a witch had given him a potion to turn him into a woman?

After this week, Grell would be a woman forever...leaving Will all alone...If he had only plucked up the courage to tell the red head...that he cared for him...That he'd cared about him for years to be exact... The fact that he had fallen for the red head made him sick to his stomach. If he had to fall for anyone, why did it have to be Grell? William slammed his head onto the desk and grunted.

"Damn that Sutcliff!"

* * *

**Well thats chapter 3 **

**Sorry if it seems too long but I had a lot to add in it.**

**TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK :)**


	4. Chapter 4 - He's my best friend

**I just realised I said alan and eric were dead in this chapter but then Ronald is drinking with them in chapter 5. Im so sorry so now i have changed the two dead Shinigami into "the twins" They are two twin sisters who got a run in with a demon. They were close friends with both Ronald and Grell. Once again i really am sorry about that!**

* * *

Grell exited the bathroom after changing into her womanly form again and made her way down the corridors. It had been a long day and she hadn't eaten anything, maybe she should get something to eat. Still annoyed with William, she stormed down the corridors, long crimson hair swishing back and forth as she walked. She began to wonder...why was William so intent on ruining everything for her? Why couldn't her just leave her alone? The irritated red head entered the large cantine at the end of the corridor and looked around. One thing about being 'Grace', meant that nobody knew him, which would leave him all alone. Luckilly, she saw Ronald Knox out the corner of her eye, sat at a table at the far end of the room. She smiled in relief, she knew Ronald would be more than happy for 'Grace' to join him. Grell bought some lunch and headed over the blonde-black reaper, her tray of food in her hands.

"Hi Ronnie." She said brightly, making Ronald turn to see who it was. Once noticing who it was, the blonde-black haired man smiled.

"Oh hey, Grace." He beamed happilly.

"Mind if I join you?" The red head asked. Ronald nodded and patted the seat next to him.

"Not at all..." He grinned. "Sit yourself down." Grell smiled and sat down next to him, placing her tray on the table. "So..." Ronald said leaning his elbow on the table and resting his head in his hand facing her. "How has your first day been?" Grell frowned and looked down at the floor, remembering how Will had reacted when he'd found out about the potion. Ronald saw her miserable look on her face and sighed.

"Not been the best huh?" He asked softly. Grell shook her head. "Don't worry Grace. It will get better." He assured her. "Tomorrow will go must smoother...trust me." Grell looked up at the blonde-black man and smiled softly.

"I hope so..." Ronald smiled.

"So what did Will want you for?" He asked. Grell sighed.

"I'd rather not talk about it..." She muttered miserably. She then looked up at Ronald and grinned slightly. "He's whats more commonly known where i come from, as insenstive jerk..." Ronald looked at the girl with a sympathetic look and wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"You will get used to him" He said smiling. "I know a certain someone one knows how to handle him in any situation" Grell looked at him suspiscously, feeling as Ronald was trying to make some sort of point.

"Who would that be?" She asked.

"Sutcliff Sempai" He answered. Grell smiled hearing her name and smiled even more when Ronald said. "He's my best friend"

"You are really close huh?" She asked. Ronald smiled and nodded.

"He was around ever since I started here. He was like my mentor. He helped me through a lot or rough times, including when we lost two of our colleagues a few years back" Grell's eyes widened. She knew what Ronald was talking about...The twins. As a matter of fact, Ronald was as much help to Grell than she was to the blonde. If Ronald hadn't been around, she would have probably had a breakdown. Ronald decided to change the subject of the twins.

"I'm sure everything will be better tomorrow Grace" He assured her. "You'll see..."

"For some reason.." She muttered miserably. "I don't think it will.." Ronald looked at the miserable looking girl and sighed sympathetically.

"I think someone needs a drink..." He chuckled. Grell's eyes widened, she knew what Ronald was like with girls. A drink usually meant getting them drunk and taking them to bed. She was certainly not intent on being one of her best friends one night stands.

"No!" Grell shrieked, jumping to her feet and away from Ronald's arm. Ronald glared at her with a confused look on his face.

"What's the matter?" He asked, looking guilty. "Did I do something wrong?" Grell sighed.

"No..you didn't do anything wrong..." She said softly. "I'm sorry..I just...need some time on my own." Ronald's look on his face went calm again and he nodded.

"I understand." He said, standing to his feet. "I'll be here if you ever need to talk ok?" Grell smiled softly.

"Thanks..." She said, fluttering her eyes out of habit. Ronald scratched the back of his head and smiled clumsily, before turning to walk out of the cantine. Grell watched as the blonde boy left, feeling a little guilty about how she reacted. How was he supposed to know she found it a little alarming...that she knew what he was like. She sighed, deciding the best thing for her to do today was to just go home and sleep. She was exausted and an early sleep sounded good right about now.

~X~X~X~

The next morning, Grell awoke and made his way to the bathroom to look at his male reflection like he did every morning. He sighed at the reflection and took out the potion, placing it to his lips. He felt a huge sense of relief, knowing that he had this potion...that he could change himself into the figure he wished to be. Once drinking the liquid and dressing into his outfit, the potion took effect and he changed into his womanly form. Grell squealed happily as she looked at herself in the mirror. It seemed surreal..like it was some kind of dream he was having. He even pinched himself just to make sure. Grell smiled and walked out the door. As she walked, she began to think what she was going to do that day. It was her day off work which meant she had the whole day to herself. She decided she would just walk for a while, get her head around things.

~X~X~X~

William T Spears was in his office, looking over paperwork. The paperwork of a certain red headed Shinigami. Since Grell had been replaced by 'Grell', Will was left to do his paperwork. He didn't want to be doing his paperwork so the red head could go play woman, but he didn't really have any choice considering the boards strict policy on handing in paperwork. He was just about to finish off the paperwork when Ronald Knox walked in.

"Hey Boss" He said bitterly, looking a little pissed off.

"What do you want Knox?" William grunted.

"I was going to ask you..." Ronald said slumping down into the chair oppisite the desk. "..why you don't seem to think too highly of Grace.." William scowled. "She came back from your office with a very bad impression of you... Something about you being an insensitive jerk?" William slammed his pen on the table.

"Well that is hi-her opinion." He snapped. "That ...**'girl' **is not who you think she is, Knox" William said bluntly.

"What do _you_ know about her?" Ronald snapped, standing up from the seat to glare down at his black haired boss, clenching his fists.

"More than you know, Knox..." William would have taken much pleasure in telling Ronald there and then that this girl was actually Grell, but he felt as if he owed it to Grell to keep it secret. Ronald glared at Will angrilly.

"As a matter of fact Will, I know a lot more than you think." Ronald snapped, folding his arms with a smug look on his face. Williams eyes widened. Was he saying what he thought he was saying. Did he know? No, couldn't know...not even he himself knew until he seen the red head change before his very eyes.

"Just get out of my office Knox, before I give you overtime!" William grunted, motioning Ronald out of the door.

"Fine!" Ronald snapped, storming out the door.


	5. Chapter 5 - I Have A Feeling About Her

**I just realised I said alan and eric were dead in chapter 4 but then Ronald is drinking with them in chapter 5. Im so sorry so now i have changed the two dead Shinigami into "the twins" They are two twin sisters who got a run in with a demon. They were close friends with both Ronald and Grell. Once again i really am sorry about that! **

* * *

Grell's walk ended up taking her into the streets of London. The place where she had met the Witch. She strolled around, twirling her hair in her hand, thoughts trailing her head. **_I wonder how much will change by the end of this week? Will Willy accept me being a woman? Or will he tell the board? ...Why was i so defensive with Ronald? Now he feels awkward with both Grell and ...'Grace' _**

Grell stopped dead when she heard a familar voice.

"Sebastian! Hurry up!" It snapped. "We must hurry to the Undertaker." Grell swooped around to look for the voice which she knew was coming from the little brat Phantomhieve. She quealed happily since wherever there was Ciel, Bassy wasn't too far behind. The excited red head rushed down to where the sound was coming from. She turned the corner to see the Earl and Sebastian walking down the back alleys in order to reach Undertaker's shop. She had a devilish grin on her face once seeing the butler and began sneaking her way behind them. Not looking where she was going because of her stare at Sebastian suddenly knocked into a lamp post, sending her falling to the ground in a heap.

"Ow!" She whimpered, sitting up and rubbing her head. When she looked up again, the butler and his young master had dissapeared. She groaned in dissapointment and folded her arms in a huff, still sat on the ground like a child having a tantrum. **Typical! **All of a sudden, she felt a hand of her shoulder. Grell shot around to see none other than Sebastian looking down at her.

"Are you quite alright?" He asked, a bright smile on his face. Grell grinned devilishly. **_He doesn't recognise me..._**

"Oh I'm fine" She giggled. Sebastian held out his hand to help her up. Grell took hold of his hand and stood up, brushing herself off in the process.

"A beautiful lady like yourself should be more careful." The black clad butler said, smiling. Grell giggled femininely.

"I will make sure I don't go walking into any more lamposts that's for sure.." She said, rubbing her head. Sebastian chuckled. Grell looked at the demon, it was pretty hard for the red head not to lunge at him, but it would be very strange for a woman who just met him to embrace him so eagerly.

"Are you sure your alright?" Sebastian asked worriedly, noticing that Grell had began to wobble on her feet.

"Oh i'll be fine..." She muttered. She then began to regret saying she was fine when she suddenly got dizzier and fainted . Unsuprisingly, Sebastian caught her before she could fall to the floor, holding her in his arms.

"Can you hear me miss?" Sebastian asked. Grell groaned and fluttered his eyes open.

"Huh?" She muttered, she almost .**_Wait...he's holding me? I've always wanted him to hold me in his arms... eeeek! But why?_**

"W-what happened?" She asked, holding back a giggle. "You fainted miss" He explained. "You should be getting some rest by the looks of things." He said softly.

"Oh...I do apoligise for troubling you.." Grell said innocently. Sebastian smiled softly.

"Not at all ...miss..." He paused awaiting for the red head to say her name.

"Grace" Grell said softly. "Grace Carter" Sebastian looked at the red headed girl in his arms. For some reason, he felt like he knew her...like he had known her for a long time. As he watched as the red head begin to close her eyes and fall asleep, he somehow felt like he couldn't just leave the girl there, espescially not in this state... If it was any other person, how would have, but he felt different about her.

"Sebastian!" Came the voice of Ciel Phantomhieve from behind Sebastian. The black butler lifted the girl in his arms and turned to Ciel. The Earl glared at Sebastian, wondering why he was holding a red headed female in his arms. "Sebastian..what the hell are you doing?"

"I apoligise young master.." He said, bowing his head slightly. "But this young woman suffered an injury to her head and she fainted."

"So?" Ciel snapped, uncaring of what had happened to her.

"So I would feel better if she could come back to the manor to get some rest." Ciel grunted.

"My mansion?" He growled. Sebastian nodded.

"Yes." Sebastian answered. "I have a strange feeling about this one.."

"What do you mean strange feeling?" Ciel asked.

"I'm not quite sure Young Master" He said as he looked at the girl in his arms. "I just feel as if she could be of use to us..." Ciel rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Very well Sebastian" He groaned. "I hope this **feeling **of yours is correct or there will be trouble...But this will mean our visit to the Undertaker will have to wait till morning." Sebastian nodded.

"Understood" Sebastian said, bowing his head. "I shall fetch the carriage." He said, sitting the girl against the wall and heading down the streets to fetch their transport home. Grell began to awake and noticed she no longer felt the warmth of the demon's arms around her. Feeling a little suspiscous of what was going on,she slowly opened her eyes. The first thing she saw was Ciel glaring at her angrilly, making her jump slightly.

"Where has Se- I mean that man who caught me, gone?" She asked innocently.

"He has gone to fetch the carriage." He answered bluntly. "You will be returning to the manor with us as a guest until you head is better." The boy explained, the same angry look on his face. Grell's eyes widened, she was going to the manor? With Sebby?

"Really?" She asked eagerly, but soon calmed down realising how excited she must have looked.

"Yes.." Ciel groaned, as if answering her was a nuisance and a waste of his time. At that moment. Sebastian returned with the carriage. He left down and opened the door, allowing Ciel to climb in and sit down on the velvet seats. Sebastian walked over to Grell who was leaning against the wall. He noticed she had opened her eyes and he smiled softly.

"You are awake then Miss Carter?" He chuckled softly.

"Yes..." Grell answered, smiling softly. He then lifted 'Grace' up into his arms and began to lift her into the carriage when Ciel put a hand up to stop him. Sebastian looked at the boy with a confused look on his face.

"She is **_not_** going in here with me." Ciel snapped coldly. The demon sighed.

"Very well young master" He muttered, closing the door of the carriage. He then looked down at Grell who was looking up him with an innocent look. The red head's head was throbbing and she was still extremely dizzy. She smiled softly as the demon looked down on her.

"You don't have to take me back you know..." She said fluttering her eyes.

"Nonsense.." Sebastian cooed, placing her on the front of the carriage before sitting down next to her. "You are a guest of the Phantomhieve mansion." He said, before taking the reigns and driving the carriage down the road and toward the manor. The journey to the manor was rather silent. A lot more silent than it would be if Grell could be his normal self and be excitable and talkative, not to mention her head was still throbbing like a drum stick being tapped on her head repeatedly.

Sebastian broke the silence.

"I apoligise for my Young Master's reaction" He said, eyes fixed ahead "He hasn't been in the best of moods lately. He has had a lot on his mind." Grell looked at Sebastian and smiled politely. She wanted to say **_that stupid little brat ! what makes him so special! _**But she ended up saying

"Oh it's fine." Grell rubbed her head again, noticing that a lump had appeared there. Sebastian saw her smiled drop at finding the swelling.

"I'll get that sorted out for you when we get back." Sebastian said softly. "Can't have a lady like yourself look so miserable now can we?" Grell looked at the demon and smiled brightly, a blush appearing on her cheeks.

"Thank you" She said softly, trying to hold back the urge to hug the demon squealing **_Awh Sebby! Your so sweet._**

The carriage pulled up outside the Phantomhieve manor a few minuted later. Sebastian lifted Grell down from the carriage and stood her next to the steps before opening the door of the carriage, allowing his young master to step out. The three were greeted by four familiar faces. Mey-rin, Bard, Finny and Tanaka.

"Welcome back Young Master!" The three younger servants said in unison.

"Ho..ho..ho.." Came the greeting from Tanaka, sipping tea. Ciel nodded at them.

"Mey-rin" Sebastian called out, making the maid turn to him. "I have a job for you to do." Grell was hidden behind Sebastian, a hand of his back. She had a bad feeling that one of them was going to recognise her since they used to work together. She jumped in suprise when Sebastian moved out of her way, putting her in full view to the servants. Thankfully, it seemed that none of them recognised her. "This is Grace Carter." Sebastian explained. "I would like you to show her to the guest room at the far end of the hall." Mey-rin nodded.

"Y-yes sir." She said shakilly.

"Bard." Sebastian continued. "You are required to prepare dinner for both the young master and our guest." Bard shook his head to show her understood. "Finny, please go back to whatever you were doing before we arrived back"

"Yes Sir" The boy said, rushing into the garder, attempting to fix the mess he had made with his inhuman strength.

"And Tanaka..." Sebastian turned to the elderly man who was sipping his tea. "Please would you prepare the table for dinner with Mey-rin once she returns."

"Ho...ho...ho" Came the reply. The demon then turned back to Grell and smiled.

"If you would please follow Mey-rin to the guest room, Miss Carter." He said, motioning her to the maid. "Then I will return in a while with something to put on that lump." Grell nodded.

"Okay." She answered before following Mey-rin inside. Grell looked around as she entered the building. It was no different to when she was there with Madam Red, disguised as the Bartlet butler. She felt a little wierd to be back there...in another disguise to be exact.

"This way Miss Carter" The maid called out making Grell come out of er gaze of the room. She turned to Mey-rin and giggled slightly.

"I'm coming" She said, following her up the large staircase and down the halls. Upon reaching the guest room, Mey-rin opened the door and motioned Grell inside. Grell walked inside and looked around. She realised...this was the room Madam Red slept in when she had stayed at the manor. It felt a little strange be to be in Madam Red's old room, but he couldn't really complain. It was a wonderful room, adorned in the colour red. Grell remembered the day he had killed Madam Red and began to shudder, making Mey-rin concerned.

"I-is something w-wrong Miss Carter?" She asked nervously. Grell turned to the maid and smiled politely.

"Not at all dear" She assured her, making Mey-rin sigh in relief.

"Good" Mey-rin sighed. "Well I must return to my duties now, Miss..." She said, turning to the door. "Mr Sebastian will be here in a little while to tend to you." Grell nodded.

"Alright then" She answered. Mey-rin then exited the room, closing the door behind her. Grell sighed and sat on the bed. It seemed sureal with everything that had happened..to be sat in this room again without Madam Red. She sat there for a while, thinking about what had happened. She was sat in the guest room of the Phantomhieve mansion, awaiting for her darling Sebby to return to treat the huge lump on her head. Sebastian would have never been this way with 'Grell'. In fact, he would be the reason for her injuries and certainly not treating them.

After a few minutes, there was a knock on the door. Grell looked towards the door...**_Bassy! _**Grell wriggled happilly. **_No wait control yourself Grell! Be Grace! _**Grell composed herself and began to sit lady like on the bed, crossing her legs.

"Come in" She called. Sebastian entered the room, a soft smile on his face.

"Hello Miss Carter" He said brightly.

"Hello Sebastian" Grell answered, fluttering her eyes. As Sebastian walked up to her, she noticed he was carrying a bowl full of ice, a clean rag hanging over the side of the bowl. Sebastian then took a chair and placed in front of the red head before sitting on it and placing the bowl in his lap.

"Let's see..." He said, reaching a hand up to brush back the crimson fringe in order to look at the lump. Grell blushed at the touch but thankfully, Sebastian didn't notice since he was too busy inspecting the damage. He removed his hand and placed it in the bowl, lifting up the rag. He then began placing pieces of ice inside the rag before scrunching it up into a tight ball.

"So Miss Carter.." He said placing the rag on Grell's forehead. "What's a lady like yourself doing walking into lamposts?" Sebastian chuckled lightly.

"I was just taking a walk that's all..." She answered embarrasingly. "I didn't mean to go walking into the nearest lampost." She whined. "I just got..caught off guard" Sebastian looked at her with a smug look.

"You sure you weren't just too busy looking at someone else instead of looking where you were going?" Grell's eyes widened.

"What do you-"

"I knew you were following us" He explained with a chuckle. "I heard you" Grell blushed brightly.

"I ...uh...i mean i didn't-"

"Don't worry my lady" He chuckled. "It's not like a I minded at all" He said flirtaciously. Grell blinked in suprise. Did he really just say that? "Too bad I didn't infrom you of that before you harmed your beautiful face." He placed a hand on her cheek, dabbing the cloth with his other hand. Grell blushed once again as the hand touched her cheek.

"Y-You think i-im ...what?" Grell stuttered. Sebastian smiled before removing his hands and placing the rag into the bowl. Grell looked at the demon, getting a feeling that he was just being kind and that he didn't mean it. "Your just being polite..." She muttered, making Sebastian look at her. "You don't really mean it." She said, looking away from him. Sebastian sighed sympathetically and took hold of her chin, turning her towards him.

"It is one of my masters orders that I must be truthful." He said softly. "So I never lie my lady." Grell stared into the demon's eyes, unbelieving of what he was saying. Her heart began to race as Sebastian leaned in closer. They were inches away from each others lips when the door knocked again. Grell's eyes shot open as Sebastian sat up and looked towards the door. Grell was immensely dissapointed...**_So close!_** Mey-rin entered the room.

"Dinner is ready" She said shakily. Sebastian nodded at the maid.

"Thank you Mey-rin" He said. "We will be right down" Mey-rin closed the door and left, leaving the two alone again. Grell looked at the demon with a hopeful look on her face. All her hopes went down in flames when Sebastian got on his feet. "We must get you down to dinner my lady" He said holding out his hand. Grell took hold of his hand thinking he was helping her up, but was suprised when Sebastian yanked her up swiftly making her fall into him. Grell yelped and put a hand on Sebastian's chest for balance. She was even more suprise when the demon claimed her lips with his own. Grell's eyes widened in shock, but within seconds, the red head melted into the kiss. It was her Sebby after all, How could she ever refuse? It wasn't a long kiss, but it was enough for Grell's legs to buckle beneath her, causing the demon to wrap his arms around the red head to hold her steadily on her feet. Once breaking the kiss, Sebastian grinned.

"Now then." He said with a proud smirk. "Shall we?" Grell, who had been stood there looking very flustered, sighed happily and nodded, fluttering her green Shinigami eyes. Sebastian grinned and led the red head out of the room and downstairs to the dining room.

~X~X~X~

Ronald Knox had just about calmed down from his arguements with Spears earlier and was now sat in his regular pub, joined by Eric and Alan. He was drinking down his 5th glass of wine and chatting to Eric. Alan was just sat there leaning into Eric, looking like he was just about to fall asleep. Neither of the blonde's bothered to interrupt him. Eric actually liked the brunette being so sweet and Ronald had other things on his mind other waking sleeping colleagues up. He was staring off at the bar, not listening to a word Eric was saying. His mind was trailed on a certain red head.

"Hello?!" Eric called out loudly. "Earth the Knox!" Ronald blinked a few times and turned to Eric.

"Huh? Oh sorry Eric" He said guiltilly. "What were you saying" Eric rolled his eyes.

"I was saying that I haven't seen Sutcliff all day." Ronald looked down at the floor, making Eric a little suspiscous. Alan suddenly spoke out of the blue, telling the two that he mustve woken up.

"Me either" He yawned, hickuping. The drink had obviously taken effect on the little brunette boy.

"So where has he gone to Ronno?" Eric asked, making Ronald jump.

"Huh?" Ronald muttered. "I dunno..."

"Oh come on Ronno" Eric taunted. "You two are best buddies aint'cha?" Ronald scowled slightly, realising that Eric was reffering to how close he and the red head were. "You should know where he is right?" Ronald sighed and looked down at the empty glass in his hand.

"I don't know where he's gone..." He mumbled. "I haven't seen him either." Ronald was used to Eric teasing him over him and the reds heads close friendship. The blonde was just the kind of person who liked to make fun of others.

"Eh, he's probably off chasing that demon 'Sebas-chan' again." Eric said with a devilish smirk, making Ronald grunt and roll his eyes. He didn't know what Grell's obsession with the demon was. No matter how many times the red head chased after him, the demon just shot the red head down in flames time and time again. Ronald just saw it as a waste of Grell's efforts, plus everytime that the demon rejected Grell, Ronald was left with the job of cheering him up. It wasn't that he minded the red head coming to him for comfort, he just hated seeing his best friend so upset.

"Anyway.." Alan said after drinking down the last of his drink he had left before he had fallen asleep earlier. "Did either of you get to meet the new girl?" He asked, making Ronald turn to look at him. "She's apparantly a transfer from America." Eric shrugged.

"Nope." He answered but then shot up in his seat and snapped his fingers. "Wait a sec...is she the one with the long red hair...fringe covering half her face?" Alan nodded with a giggle.

"I saw her around the dispatch but didn't get the chance to talk to her." Alan said, turning to Ronald. "Did you get to talk to her?" He asked the blonde-black Shinigami. Ronald gulped and scratched the back of his head.

"As a matter of fact, yes" Ronald answered shyly. "I did." A wide grin appeared on Eric's face.

"Oh.." He chuckled tauntingly. "She is **_that_** interesting huh?" Ronald glared at Eric. He did something like this whenever Ronald liked a girl. It made him eager to hear of someone who Eric liked just so he could get some well awaited revenge.


	6. Chapter 6 - Where Did You Get The Dress?

**So heres chapter 6! Sorry if it seemed a while but I didn't have as much free time as I usually do.**

* * *

After the leaving the dining room that evening, Grell rushed upstairs in order to get to bed and out of everyone's sight before the potion wore off. She couldn't bear her darling Sebby finding out the truth of who she really was, the butler to die for Grell Sutcliff. The dinner that night had been fairly silent, the earl hand't even bothered to ask 'Grace' anything about herself. He obviously didn't care and the sooner she was out of his mansion the better. Nothing much had happened between Grell and Sebastian after their kiss. After noticing it had almost been 7 1/2 hours since she had last drunk the potion, Grell told the earl she felt tired and would like to go to bed. Ciel allowed it and the demon had escorted the red head back to the guest room. Just before entering the room, Grace gave the demon a small peck on the lips followed by a wave and a 'goodnight Sebastian'

The red head woke up that morning and sat up in the crimson bed of the guest room. Just by looking down, he knew that he was once again male. He sighed in dissapointment, knowing that he'd have to take another dose of the disgusting liquid. He was caught by suprise when he heard a knock on the door. It suprised him so much that he jumped into the air and landed on the floor in a heap on the oppisite side of the bed. He poked his head over the bed towards the door. There was another knock, then there was a familiar deep voice that could be heard.

"Miss Carter" Sebastian called. "May I come in?" Grell's eyes widened. He couldn't let him in, not when he was like this. He jumped to his feet and grabbed hold of his jacket, pulling out the green bottle of potion.

"Uh...just a second.." He called out, trying to make his voice sound as feminine as possible. "I'm not decent!" He exclaimed. "Don't come in!"

"Very well m'lady" Sebastian answered from behind the door. "But I would just like to inform you that the young master's fiance will be visiting so he will not be requiring as much of my assistance. So he has asked me to tend to your needs for the day." Grell jumped in suprise and ran to the door to lean up against it.

"Really?" He squealed happily.

"Yes Miss Carter" He answered, a light chuckle could be hear as he spoke. "I shall await for you in the hall"

"Very well Sebastian" Grell said, trying his best not to squeal in delight. **_A whole day with my Sebas-chan! _**Once he heard the footsteps of Sebastian, telling him that the demon had left, Grell rushed into the bathroom and drunk a dose of the potion, coughing and spluttering at the awful taste.

"Bleeegh!" He choked. "I forgot how horrible that stuff was." After changing back into her womanly form, Grell rushed to the wardrobe, knowing that Madam Red had kept a few dresses there. She opened the wardrobe to see an aray of gorgeous dresses. All in the same wonderful colour...red. Grell beamed happily at the choice she had to pick from. They all looked equally lovely but one caught her eye. It was a red corset style dress with black lace and a long black bow that trailed over the back. She smiled and pulled it out of the wardrobe before slowly slipping into it. She looked at herself in the mirror and clapped happily at what she saw.

"Perfect!" She squealed, swishing it back and forth. The red head then rushed to the bathroom to fix her hair and makeup.

Sebastian was waiting in the hall for the red head to appear. He was glad that the young master had allowed her to stay as he'd never felt this way about a woman before. Although Sebastian began to doubt whether she was a human like he first thought, that's what made him so interested. Her scent seemed to be familiar to him, like he knew what it was. It definately wasn't a human, he began to think perhaps she was some kind of demon, but the words that kept popping into his head were...Shinigami. He doubted that she was a reaper since she didn't have a death scythe and a Shinigami wouldn't accept an offer from a demon, their enemy. Sebastian was cut off from his thought when he heard the clacking of heels from the top of the stairs. He looked up to see the red headed female stood at the top of the stairs.

"So.." She giggled flirtaciously. "How do I look?" Sebastian smiled softly.

"You look wonderful" He answered. "Like a beautiful red rose." Grell blushed and giggled.

"Thank you Sebastian" She said as she made her way down the stairs. "But I must ask..." Sebastian said with a confused tone. "Where did you get the dress?" Grell frowned.

"Oh I'm sorry!" She said guiltilly. "I just saw it in the wardrobe... and it looked so pretty... I just-"

"Please do not apoligise" Sebastian said calmly, taking hold of her hand to calm her. "Just do not let the Young Master see you in it." He warned her. "It belonged to his deceased aunt."

"I will." Grell assured him. "Anyway, Sebastian..." She said fluttering her eyes. "What are the plans for today?"

"Well it is completely up to you my lady." He answered. Grell giggled and flicked her hand.

"Oh Sebastian! Call me Grace..."

"Very well, Grace" Sebastian said, a crooked smile on his face. "Now what shall we be doing?" Grell placed a finger to her chin in thought.

"Hmmmn..." She pondered for a moment before she gasped, an idea popping into her head. "I know! How about we go for a picnic?" Sebastian blinked in suprise.

"A picnic?" Grell nodded and clapped her hands happily.

"Yes Sebas-chan! It will be so romantic!" She squealed. Sebastian thought to himself...**_Sebas-chan? Where have I heard that before? _**"So what do you think?" Grell asked. The demon looked at the red head and smiled politely.

"If you wish to have a picnic my darling Grace, then I will prepare a picnic fit for a queen." Grell giggled.

"Oh how wo~nderful!" She sang happily. "You really know how to treat a lady."

"Unacontrary my beautiful lady. I am just one hell of a butler" Grell smiled flirtaciously.

"I'll say." She said winking at the black clad butler.

~X~X~X~

Ronald dragged his feet down the halls of the dispatch, a hangover making him miserable, his head pounding. Perhaps the drink wasn't the best thing to do. Even though he would go out drinking most days, he never usually felt this bad after a drinking session. He doubted he would make it into work, but the thought of overtime caused him to drag himself in. He suddenly heard a familiar gritty voice call out.

"Hey Ronno!" Ronald looked around, rubbing his head to notice it was Eric. The blonde Shinigami had a smug grin on his face, telling Ronald that he knew something.

"What is it Eric?" He muttered.

"You didn't half say some wierd stuff last night buddy!" Ronald's eyes widened. He didn't think he had said anything bad, but come to think of it, he couldn't remember anything. He didn't even remember getting home.

"L-like what?" He asked. Eric chuckled and folded his arms.

"Well first you went babbling on about some random shit to do with Sutcliff..."

"What did I say about Sutcliff?" Eric shrugged.

"Dunno..couldn't understand half of it" He said. "Then you said about having an arguement with Will-Sempai and telling him that you knew more than he thought" Eric burst out laughing. "It was hilarious!" Ronald scowled.

"I'm glad you find it funny **Eric**...Because my head is killing me!" Eric guffawed.

"That would be from falling over and knocking yourself out the pavement." Ronald blushed in embarrassment. "Me and Alan had to take you home."

"Sorry..." Ronald said in embarrasment.

"Ah don't worry about it Ronno!" Eric chuckled. "You would have done the same for me or Alan right?" Ronald nodded.

"I guess so..." He shrugged.

"Anyway," Eric said. "I better go find Alan" The blonde man began to walk the other way down the hall. "See you round Ronno" Ronald continued walking towards his office. **_How much did I tell Eric? Is he keeping some stuff from me? He will never let me live this down! _**

As he walked down the halls, another thought popped into his head.

"Where's Grell?" He asked himself. The two toned Shinigami looked in the red heads office and couldn't find him, so he decided that perhaps he would turn up later. Giving his head another rub from the headache, he made his way down to his office.

~X~X~X~

Sebastian had prepared a picnic for the red head and was now sat in the gardens with her, enjoying the time to himself for a change. Grell was happily chatting muching away at a ham sandwich. The red head looked at the demon and smiled appreciatingly.

"This is very kind of you Sebastian." She said softly. "Nobody has ever doen something this nice for me before."

"I find that hard to believe my lady" Sebastian said, smiling. "A lady like you should always be treated in this kind manner." Grell blushed and kissed the demon on the cheek. Sebastian watched as the the red headed female

"Grace.." Grell looked at the demon.

"Yes Sebastian?"

"I have been wondering ever since you came to the mansion...the first time I looked at your eyes...I knew you weren't human." Grell's eyes widened.

"W-what do you mean?" She said nervously. "Ofcourse I'm human" She scoffed nervously. Sebastian shook his head.

"You have no need to hide it." Sebastian said calmly. "I can tell by your scent" He explained, leaning in closer, making Grell slightly uncomfortable. At this point, the demon would have attacked 'Grell'..what would he do to 'Grace'? "But I couldn't detect what scent it was... but now that I have seen your eyes I know...Shinigami." Grell jumped up onto her feet at the sound of the word 'Shinigami'.

"I ...uh..."

"Well that explains everything.." Sebastian chuckled. Grell scowled slightly.

"What do you mean?" Sebastian chuckled and stood on his feet.

"I mean that your reaction just explained everything...You are indeed what I thought you were Shinigami." Grell's eyes widened. "I shall tell you just in case you haven't noticed yet that I am a demon...contract demon to be exact" Grell knew that already but tried to look as shocked as possible. "Now I have been honest with you, Grace..." He looked at the red head with an innocent look. "Now are you going to be honest with me?" The demon asked with a soft tone. Grells stared at the demon stood before her and sighed defeatedly. She felt like this was it. If knew she was a Shinigami, he would get rid of her...and worse if he found out she was indeed Grell the Shinigami. The demon's gaze at her was too much, she crossed her arms nervously and gave in.

"It's true..." She whimpered. "I'm a Shinigami..." Sebastian grinned.

"I knew it" He said in a soft but smug tone. Grell looked into the demon's eyes, feeling as if it would be the last time she would see them.

"I guess your going to throw me out now, huh?" She mumbled, looking down at her feet. Sebastian blinked in confusion.

"Why would I do that?" He asked, making the red head turn to him with a confused look on her face.

"But...I'm a Shinigami.." She whined. "Shinigami and Demon are enemies...We should not be together."Grell felt slightly stupid at saying that...'Grell' would have never cared about something like that. Why was 'Grace' worried about it? Sebastian sighed and took the red heads hands in his.

"Incase you have not noticed." Sebastian said softly. "I do not take orders from anyone apart from my young master. Unless he forbids me from seeing you, you will still be here with me." Grell blushed.

"Really?" She squeaked. "But what if the board fin-" She was cut off by Sebastian's lips meeting hers. The contact made her forget what she was saying, causing her to just kiss him back. **_Ah it couldn't have been that important... _**The red head wrapped her arms around the demons kneck, deepening the kiss. This was like heaven! She had been waiting for what seemed like centuries for this moment and now it was happening, and she couldn't be happier. She slightly pulled away and looked at the demon with an innocent look.

"Soo.." She mumbled. "I'm not leaving?" Sebastian chuckled.

"Not unless you want to leave" Grell shook her head almost instantly.

"No! I want to stay here!" She hugged the demon tightly and rested her head on his chest. "With you my darling Sebby..." She mumbled so quietly that Sebastian didn't hear.


	7. Chapter 7 - Please Don't Leave Me

(This chapter is based around the episodes 11 and 12 of Kuroshitsuji ||. So bear that in mind when you read it.)

* * *

It had been three days since Grell had been taken to the Phantomhieve mansion by none other than his darling Sebby. It seemed like a dream come true to him. He had even got to spend the whole day with the demon and have a romantic picnic. Five days had gone by since the witch had given him the potion and he couldn't wait till day seven so he could be a woman permanently.

Sebastian had not been in the mansion very much since he was out on business with the Earl. Grell didn't mind because he was able to follow them when 'Grell' was sent on a job by Will with his camera. The red head spent the whole day in her male form, aiding the demon in finding Ciel. Things didn't go exactly to plan when the red head found himself being thrown through a door which exploded on entry. After that, Grell had lost the demon and decided he may as well just get back to the dispatch.

He returned to the dispatch and was greeted by Ronald Knox.

"Grell-Sempai!" He called out. Grell turned to the two toned boy and smiled brightly.

"Oh hello Ronnie" He giggled.

"Where have you been all this time?" Ronald asked. "Boss said you came back here yesterday for work but I didn't see you. Why didn't you come say hi?" Grell gulped.

"I just had a lot on my mind I guess...And I thought you were still annoyed with me after I snapped at you." Ronald chuckled.

"I wasn't mad at you in the first place Grell-Sempai" He said softly.

"You weren't?" Grell asked in a confused tone. Ronald shook his head.

"Now come on" He said in a playful tone. "You, me and boss are out on a investigation today." Grell blinked in suprise.

"All three of us?" Ronald nodded and shrugged.

"I have no idea why but orders are orders"

~X~X~X~

Grell was rather bored on the investigation. Ronald and Will were doing most of the work while he just stood around looking bored and thinking of his Sebby. The red head yawned loudly stretching his arms up when out the corner of his eye, he saw a slight glimpse of his demon butler. He squealed happily and turned around, his hands cupped together and a beaming smile on his face. He smiled dropped when the demon butler dissapeared and in it's place was a table with three chairs around it. On the table were three cups of tea and a black box in the middle which had a black and white striped ribbon on it. Grell looked at the box with a very confused look on his face. He made his way to the table and picked up the box. Once picking up the box, Grell romoved the ribbon and opened it. Inside was a piece of card with the words..

In Memory Of Ciel Phantomhieve

Who died at Aug, 25th, 1889

AGED 13 YEARS

Grell's eyes widened. The boy was dead? That would mean that Sebastian was free...which also would mean that he had no reason to stay anymore. Grell dropped the box in shock and shivvered in worry. He had to get to the mansion and quickly.

Grell rushed down the streets towards the manor in order to find out what was going on. Grell knew he couldn't turn up there as his male form ,so on his way there, Grell had stopped by his home to change into his womanly clothes and took some on the potion.

Grell arrived at the Mansion and was suprised to see the earl Phantomhieve.

"He's alive?" Grell shrieked. She decided not rush over just yet and she watched what was going on. Suddenly, she felt a hand on her shoulder. The red head shrieked and swung around to see Sebastian stood there with a miserable look on his face. "Sebastian!" She whined, hugging the demon. "You scared me" The demon sighed and pushed the girl off him, placing his hands on her shoulders. Grell blinked in suprise.

"I am sorry Grace..." He mumbled.

"Whats going on Sebas-chan?" She asked. "Why is the Earl alive?" Sebastian sighed.

"It would be far too much to explain" He answered. "Now I must leave" He said turning to walk to the carriage.

"No!" Grell cried pulling him back by the arm. "You can't leave!"

"I must" Sebastian said sternly, stumbling on his feet as Grell pulled him. "I regret having to leave you my lady..and im not quite sure if we shall ever meet again but-"

"Sebas-chaaan!" Grell cried, hugging him tightly, tears flowing down her cheeks and onto the demons shirt. "Please don't leave me ,PLEASE!" Sebastian sighed and hugging the red head tightly, placing a soft kiss on her forehead.

"I have to leave my lady" Sebastian held the girl for a while before loosening his grip and half smiling. "I am sorry...I will miss you dearly.." Grell's bottom lip quivvered as the tears ran down her cheeks.

"I will miss you too Sebas-chan.." She whined. Sebastian bowed to the red head before making his way towards the carriage. Grell held back the urge to grab hold of the demon again, knowing that she wouldn't be able to stop him. She watched helplessly as the demon approached Phantomhieve.

"Your late Sebastian" Ciel muttered angrilly.

"I apoligise." Sebastian replied, bowing. "We will leave immediately"

"You Master, a-are you really going away?" Finny whimpered.

"Use this mansion as you like" Ciel said climbing into the carriage. "In fact, since it's you lot using it, you may as well burn it down."

"W-we could never do that" Bard exclaimed. Mey-rin and Finny rushed close the carriage, followed a few seconds later by Bard.

"Why not?" Ciel asked.

"Because it holds our memories of you!" Finny whined. Ciel chuckled.

"Memories are meaningless" He muttered. "Didn't I prove that?"

"But Young master..." Mey-rin cried. Sebastian was watching the three desperately try and get the boy to stay. His mind was full of anger...anger of having to be the boys butler for all eternity...angry for having to leave the woman he had fallen in love with. He looked towards the red head who was hiding behind the tree, her head slightly peeking from behind it. He gave a her a faint smile and mouthed the words..

"Good bye my lady" Grell sniffed and wiped her eyes.

"Goodbye Sebas-chan" She mouthed back.


	8. Chapter 8 - You Thought Wrong Darling

**This chapter is so sad :( I felt sorry for Grell writing this! But never mind me! Tell me what you think :)**

* * *

That night, Grell was miserable once again. He was able to be a woman like he had dreamt to be, but now he had lost Sebastian, thanks to that stupid brat Phantomhieve. He would never see the demon again and the red head found that utterly painful. Grell slumped down onto the wall of his room back at the dispatch, tears running down his face once again. He wrapped his arms around his knees and rested his head on them.

"Isn't anything going to go right for me?" He whined. "Just once...can I get something I want, without losing something else?" The red head sat there for a while, crying her heart out, soaking his trousers with his tears, until William T Spears stepped inside the room without warning. Grell looked up and scowled.

"Ever heard of knocking?" He snapped. "And I bet you just came here to gloat!" William sighed and walked over the weeping red head.

"No I havent-"

"Well you can just get the hell out because..." Grell blinked in suprise. "Your not?" William shook his head. "Then what the hell are doing here? I've done all my paperwork like you asked! I haven't been causing any trouble so you have no need to be-" The red head was cut off by Will grabbed hold of his arm roughly and pulling him to his feet.

"Ow Willy that hurt!" He whimpered "Who do you think you are?" William grunted.

"Your superior." He answered bluntly, tightening his grip. "You are a mess Sutcliff! You wasted your time prancing about with that...demon and now your miserable because he left." William glared at Grell with a spiteful look. "What if he found out who you were?" He growled. "What if he found out you werent a woman...but a gender confused idiot who can't take a hint!" Grell whimpered and tried to pull his arm away.

"Shut up Will! Leave me alone!" He whined, punching Will in the chest, just causing the black haired Shinigami to hold him by both arms.

"You are pathetic to think that everything will suddenly change just because you have transformed into another gender!" William said coldly. "Nothing will change, you will still be the same old Grell that everyone would rather avoid than get close to."

"Your wrong Will!" Grell screached. "Everything has changed since I got this potion! But you haven't changed at all! Your still the same cold hearted soul I met all those years ago! To think I used to feel for you...to think that I actually had fallen for you..." William blinked in suprise at Grell's outburst. He didn't know what to do at this point, the red head seemed even more astonishing when he was angry. His head was spinning and all Will could think of doing was to silence him. He leaned in and pulled on the red heads shirt before crashing their lips together. Grell stared wide eyed in shock, he was kissing him? The furious red head pushed Will away and lifted up his death scythe before pointing it all the black haired man.

"What the hell was that?" Grell shrieked. Will stared in confusion at the red head.

"I was just giving you what you wanted all allong.." He said calmly, arms folded.

"W-what **i **wanted?" Grell scoffed before guffawing at William. "That may have been what I wanted a long time ago..." He growled. "But not anymore!" He grunted angrilly. "I've grown up from my pathetic little crush...you mean nothing to me anymore!" William glared at the red head, feeling a sense of huge dissapointment. He didn't feel anything for him anymore?

"But I thought-"

"Yeah well you thought wrong **darling**" Grell snappped angrilly, edging the scythe closer. "Now get out before I do something I **won't** regret!" William scowled at the red head before storming out the door. Grell watched as Will left and once he was out of sight, he felt his whole body shake as he began to cry uncontrollably. He feel to his knees, dropping the scythe on the floor as he did. Nobody knew how long he had wanted to say that. But after saying it...he just felt terrible. The best thing Grell could think of at this moment, was to hide 'Grell' away for the rest of the day and become 'Grace' again.

~X~X~X~

'Grace' made her way down the hallways, looking just as miserable. All she could think about was Sebastian, the man she would never see again. Everything about the past days was like hell for her. Yes, she got to be female, but she was just as alone as when she was male. She was going to go out to the streets of London. The place where she always felt like she could calm down. The place where she met Madam Red ...and killed her...The place where she first fought Sebastian...the place where the witch had confronted her and the place where she had died in human life. It just felt right to be there...even with the bad memories.

Just as she was about to leave the dispatch, she found herself bumping into Ronald. She shrieked as she plummeted to the floor. Ronald looked at her worriedly with a guilty look on his face.

"Oh im so sorry Grace!" He said, pulling the red head to her feet. "Are you alright? Did i hurt you" He was still holding onto her hand.

"N-No you didn't h-hurt me" She sniffed, pulling her hand away ever so slightly.

"Then why are you crying?" He asked softly.

"W-Well...it's j-j-just..." She began to babble out words which Ronald couldn't understand because of the tears. Ronald frowned sympathetically.

"Alright, alright. Calm down" He said, wrapping his arms around her. Grell froze for a second, should she let Ronald hug her? Ofcourse she should! Ronald is 'Grell's' best friend! She sighed before leaning into the blonde Shinigami, tears trickling down her face. "It'll be alright" He cooed. The red head continued crying and scrunched Ronald's shirt in her fist. The blonde held onto Grell for a few minutes allowing her to calm herself down. Grell sniffed and looked up him.

"T-thanks" She smiled softly. "I n-needed someone to hug me..." Ronald smiled at the red head who had seemed to calm down a little.

"Come on." He said with a playful grin "I am definately taking you out for a drink now" Ronald took hold of her hand and chuckled. "No excuses" Grell giggled slightly and nodded. Maybe a drink was just what she needed right now.

* * *

Finished this chapter now and working on next one. keep an eye out coz its gonna be the best! :3


	9. Chapter 9 - I'm Sorry Ronald

Ronald and 'Grace' had gone to Ronald's regular pub and were sat at a table opposite each other. The two had spent last hour in silence, the miserable Grell not wanting to talk. Ronald looked at the miserable red head who was running her finger over the top of her glass of wine.

"Come on Grace" He said softly. "You can tell me what's wrong can't you?" He tried to make the same puppy dog eyes that Grell was so good at pulling off. "I won't say anything." Grell looked at the boy and grinned slightly at his failure to pull off the look that she herself so often perfected.

"I guess I could tell you..." She mumbled. Ronald looked at her with a face that would say **_come on then tell me._** "I was in a relationship with Se-...a demon..." She said. "He was a contract demon so he had to take orders from this little brat."

"How did you end up getting with a contract demon?" Ronald asked.

"Well I kind of ended up walking into a lampost and knocking myself out and the demon said that he would take me back to the mansion in order to treat this huge lump that was on my head" She pointed to her forehead. "Anyway, I was there for a few days and over that time, things happened and before I knew it, we were an item." Grell sighed as tears began to well up in her eyes. "But that **_child_** left the country taking my demon with him." Ronald looked at her sympathetically as she began to cry heavilly. "Why did he have to leave me Ronald? Everyone has to leave me!" He placed his hand on top of hers and smiled softly.

"I don't know Grace.."He said. Grell looked at him and frowned. "All I know is you don't need that demon Grace. He would have never had stayed with you...demons don't fall for anyone." Grell glared at him.

"What do you know?" Grell spat, making Ronald jump slightly. "What do any of you know?" Ronald sighed. Grell realised what she was doing and she tried to calm herself down. "I'm sorry Ronald...I'm doing it again...It's not your fault." She stood up from her chair and ran to the ladies bathroom. Ronald stood up and chases after, not thinking about what trouble he'd be in for going into the ladies bathroom. Just as he entered, Grell ran into the nearest cubicle and locked the door. Ronald sighed and walked to the cubical door before knocking on it.

"Grace..." He said softly "I know your in there"

"Just leave me alone.." Grell sniffed.

"I can't do that Grace..." Ronald answered.

"Why?" Grell cried. "Why can't you just leave me alone? Let me just be my miserable lonely self..." Ronald sighed.

"Listen doll face" He said stubbornly. "I'm not leaving this room until you come out" He leant up against the door.

"I'm not coming out if you are still here!" Grell snapped.

"Then I guess we will be here a while..." Ronald said in a taunting tone. A woman looked at the blonde leant up against the door with a confused look. Ronald chuckled. "I'm waiting for her.." He said, pointing at the cubicle. After 10 whole minutes, Grell began to get fed up.

"Your still there aren't you?" She asked.

"Yyyep" Ronald chuckled. He then heard a loud noise of kicking and punching from the other side of the door.

"Dammit Ronald! Get the hell out or ill rip you to shreds" Ronald chuckled.

"That's gonna be hard seeing as you have no death scythe on you..." Grell huffed and folded her arms.

"Ronald if i come out there so help me ill-"

"But you already said your not coming out didn't you?" Ronald said smartly. Grell growled angrilly and kicked the door.

"No im not!" She snapped.

"Then I guess you can't kill me.." Ronald teased. Grell gave in and sighed.

"You really are a stubborn man.." She mumbled.

"I can be when I want to..." He answered.

"Oh yeah that reminds me..." He said with a smart tone. "You forgot something down at the cantine" Ronald said before lifting up Grell's death scythe and sliding it underneath the cubicle door. Grell's eyes widened.

"But that's Grell's death scythe..." She mumbled in confusion.

"Exactly.." Ronald grinned devilishly. "Grell.." He sat there for a few seconds before a loud gasp told him that Grell finally understood what he was saying.

"You knew?" Grell shrieked, kicking and punching the door with a lot more force, making Ronald think it might come off its hinges.

"Yes I did." Ronald said smugly.

"And you let me go on acting like this?" She shrieked.

"You looked so happy...I didn't want to make you upset again by telling you I knew.." Grell sighed.

"I'm sorry I snapped at you Ronald..." She grumbled. "This female body seems a lot more hormonal."

"Its alright Grace..." He said softly. "I don't really mind a fiesty girl" Grell rolled her eyes.

"Do you have to flirt at a time like this?"

"What else am I supposed to do?" He asked teasingly. "Anyway, Its hard not to flirt with someone you have a fallen for..." Grell's eyes widened.

* * *

**Mwahahahaaa a cliff hanger.**

**I just had to hehe **

**Please tell me what you think**


	10. Chapter 10 - Ive Fallen For You

Grell couldn't believe what Ronald said. She stared towards the door and gulped.

"W-what?" She stuttered.

"You heard me.." Ronald chuckled. "I've fallen for you." Grell blinked in suprise. "It took me a while to notice it...but I have now"

"You...you fallen for...huh?"

"I was going to try and tell you to your face about how I felt..." Ronald sighed and walked away from the door. "But if you wanna stay in that cubicle I guess I'll just get going..." Grell jumped to open the door.

"Wait!" She called out, swinging open the door. Ronald turned to see Grell rush over to him. "You'd fallen for me or 'Grace'?" She asked eagerly. Ronald chuckled.

"For you Grell..." He answered. "But it has confused me to hell...I don't fall for men, im straight." He explained. "But somehow, seeing you as a woman, I finally realised how I felt." Grell blinked in confusion.

"Wow your mind is messed up!" She giggled. "But it's very sweet." She said softly, hugging him. Ronald returned the hug, wrapping his arms around her waist. Grell looked at the arms circling around her and blushed.

"And how did you know it was me?" Grell asked. Ronald chuckled.

"Who do you think asked the witch to give your wish?" Ronald said smugly. Grell's eyes widened, a soft smile appearing on her face.

"You asked her to?" She mumbled sweetly. Ronald nodded.

"She owed me a favor" He said winking.

"Why did you do that for me?" Grell asked innocently. Ronald chuckled again and held her closer.

"Isn't it obvious?" He asked. "I've seen you look so miserable because everyday you wished to be a woman and Will just kept making you even more miserable by telling you it was impossible. I just wanted to make you happy like you deserve to be." Grell blushed. "I had no idea that it would make me end up falling in love with you...But i'm not complaining" Grell stared at the green eyes in front of her and fluttered her own eyes. She began to come to a realisation... all her flirting with various men including Sebastian, was just a way of hiding something she should have realised all allong... She was in love with her best friend. The blonde headed boy who was there for her everytime she cried, everytime she felt lonely.

"Ronnie..." She said softly. "I love you too..." Ronald blinked in suprise.

"You do?" He exclaimed happily. Grell nodded, running her finger across his jawline.

"I guess I just never realised it before...until now.." Ronald looked at the red head in his arms and chuckled.

"Are you sure your not just drunk?" He asked. Grell shook her head.

"I'm not drunk at all..." She said, leaning in to kiss him softly on the cheek. Ronald grinned devilishly before taking her chin his hand and crashing their lips together. Grell melted into the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck. The blonde once again wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer and deepening the kiss. The red head squealed when she felt herself being pushed into the wall, her hands being held up against the wall. She opened her eyes and looked up at the blonde who was grinning seductively. Grell giggled and rolled her eyes.

"Really?!" She said in a playful tone. "Here?" Ronald chuckled.

"No." He answered before leaning to whisper in her ear. "But if we don't find somewhere soon...I may be tempted." Grell giggled.

"Then we better get going.." She said, grabing hold of his hand and dragging him out the bathroom behind her.

~X~X~X~

The two arrived at an inn not too far from the pub and rented a room. Grell yanked on Ronald's hand, pulling him up the stairs and into the room. Once entering the room and closing the door behind them, Grell grinned devilishly, pushing Ronald up against the wall. The red head claimed his lips and wraps her arms around his neck once again. Ronald returned the kiss, running his hands down her lower back.

The red head whimpered when she felt herself being turned around and pushed against the wall. Ronald started kissing down her neck. Grell let out a soft moan and tilted her head to the side, allowing him more access to the sensitive skin. The blonde bit down on her collarbone causing her to gasp. He then brought his lips back up to meet hers, kissing her roughly. The red head pulled away from the kiss to look up at Ronald with lust filled eyes.

"Where the hell have you been all this time Ronald?" She asked flirtaciously. Ronald chuckled and whispered in her ear.

"Iv'e been right here..." He bit lightly on her ear making her breath hitch. "..waiting.." Grell couldn't take it anymore! She cupped Ronald's face in her hands and crashed their lips together once again, edging him towards the bed. The red head landed on top of Ronald as he fell backwards onto the bed. She leant down and whispered in the blonde's ear.

"Take me..." Ronald grinned.

"Gladly..."

~X~X~X~

William sat in his office that afternoon, feeling very angry with himself. He had forced himself upon Grell and made the red head hate him. After all those years that Grell had cared for him...all those years Will had refused to admit his feelings...and now he was too late. He sighed and began to carry on with his paperwork. He was interrupted when he heard the office door open. The black haired man looked up hoping it was Grell but was dissapointed to see it wasn't him at all. It was in fact Eric Slingby, followed by Alan Humphries.

"Hey Boss!" Eric called as he walked over to the desk. "Me and Al' are goin out ferra drink." He said, pointing to Alan who waved slightly out of nerves. "Wanna come?" William sighed and adjusted his glasses before looking up at Eric.

"Mr Slingby" He said calmly. "For one, you know full well i'm not the one to go out for a drink" Eric rolled his eyes. "And for two, I still have not go those papers I asked for over two hours ago, which meant you have no time to be going out drinking."

"Ah come on Boss!" Eric groaned. "I'll finish em t'morra mornin'."

"They are **due **tommorow morning Slingby" William said coldly. "So you will not being finishing them off then, but will finish them off this instant before you go out on your drinking escapade." Eric grunted.

"Fine" He muttered. "Way'ta spoil the fun Boss.." He said as he walked out the door. "Come on Al'...I'm gonna need yer'elp if were gonna go anywhere t'night!" Alan nodded and followed Eric down the halls. Once the two had left, Will slammed his head on the desk with a thud. He felt even worse. No wonder he didn't get allong with anyone at the dispatch. Eric, Alan and Ronald were the only people who actually attempted to make any kind of friendship with him. He didn't really know why they bothered because he just ended up losing his temper with them or act his cold self as usal. Not to mention today wasn't the best day for Eric to be asking him to join them for a drink. If he wasn't so miserable and Eric had been a bit more pleading with him, Will probably would have gave up and agreed on joining them, but not today. All he could do was think about how upset he was with what happened with Grell earlier that day. Those words kept circling through his head...

"That may have been what I wanted a long time ago...But not anymore!"

...

"I've grown up from my pathetic little crush...you mean nothing to me anymore!"

...

Those words made his heart sink. He'd never felt this gutted in all his life and he was to blame. He should have admitted his feelings a long time ago, long before Grell's feelings changed.

* * *

Finally done! Hope you guys like it!


	11. Chapter 11 - I'd Never Leave You

Grell opened his green Shinigami eyes the next morning to notice he was still in the hotel he and Ronald had gone to the night before. He smiled as he remember what had happened that night and turned his head to look at the sleeping blonde behind him. His arms were wrapped around the red head's waist, holding him in a tight embrace. Grell smiled at the boy, thinking how adorable he looks when he was sleeping, his blonde locks dropping over his face. The red head's eyes widened as he suddenly realised something, the potion had worn off, meaning he was male again. Grell's heart sank, he had to get out of there. If Ronald woke up and saw him, he'd leave without a second thought.

"Shit!" He mouthed silently. The red head ever so gently, pulled away one of Ronald's strong arms away from his waist, only to be pulled into an even tighter embrace. Grell yelped and bit his lip, closing his eyes tightly waiting for Ronald to react. The blonde-black haired Shinigami chuckled and nuzzled his head into the red head's neck.

"Good morning, Grell" He said softly. Grell shrieked and jumped up, snatching the bedsheets and hiding himself underneath them. Ronald blinked in suprise. "Good morning Ronnie" He mocked playfully. "Don't mind me i'm just going to hide from you under the sheets."

"Don't mock me Ronnie!" Grell whined, muffled from the sheets. Ronald rolled his eyes and chuckled.

"Why are you hiding from me anyway?" He asked. Grell groaned from underneath his soft cloth hiding place.

"Because I don't want you to see me back to normal." He moaned. Ronald sighed sympathetically.

"Grell, you are being silly." He said placing a hand on the shape under the quilts. Grell flinched as he felt Ronald's touch, making the blonde pull his hand away. "I saw the normal you everyday remember?" Grell didn't respond and remained under the sheets. Ronald sighed. "Come on Grell..." He said softly. "It's like I said last night...I fell for you...not Grace" Grell still didn't reply. "Please Grell..." Ronald said softly. "Come out from there.."

"You'll run off!" Grell cried. "Just like every other man I fell for!"

"No I won't silly" Ronald said assuringly. "I'd never leave you...I love you"

"Y-you mean it?" Grell whimpered in a hopeful tone, slowly poking his head slightly over the sheets, just showing his eyes and his hands that gripped onto the white fabric.

"Ofcourse I do" Ronald replied. "Now please come out." A few seconds passed before the nervous red head let go on the sheets and let it drop over its legs. She then looked at the blonde with an embarrased expression, blushing brightly. Ronald chuckled and leant over to grasp hold on his chin. "Like I said..." He kissed him softly. "I'm not going anywhere" Grell blushed even more and giggled. "You may be Grell again, but your still my gorgeous young lady I spent last night with." With that, Grell melted.

"Awh Ronnie!" He swooned, hugging the blonde tightly. Ronald fell backwards onto the bed, Grell falling on top of him. The red head poked his nose playfully. "But i'm still taking that potion today."

~X~X~X~

"Slingby!" William boomed as he burst into Eric's office. "Where are those papers I asked for?" Eric was accompanied by Alan who sat on his desk. The brunette young man almost jumped out of his skin when William exploded, but instead, he jumped a few feet in the air and crashed onto the floor beside Eric. The blonde haired man looked up at the furious Spears and grunted.

"Take it easy Boss" He groaned. "They're right 'ere" William took hold of the papers that Eric held out toward him and adjusted his glasses from habit. After handing the papers to William, Eric turned his attention to Alan who was sat on the floor rubbing the back of his head. Eric chuckled softly.

"Y'alright Al?" He asked. The boy nodded.

"Yeah, I guess so.." He groaned. William glared down at Alan. Eric turned to William with a scowl.

"What's got int'ya Boss?" He asked in a frustrated tone. William turned to glare at him.

"None of your business Slingby!" He spat. He turned back to Alan who was clambering to his feet, using Eric's knee to push himself up. "And Humphries, get back to your office before I give you overtime!" He growled. Alan nodded and rushed out of the room towards his own office. As Alan left the room, William turned to see Eric giving him a look of pure anger. If looks could kill, it certainly would have at that moment. William returned a just as angry look before turning to the door.

Just as he was about the exit the room, Eric spoke.

"Sutcliff haven'been 'roun fera while has'ee?" He muttered. William stopped in his tracks and turned to Eric.

"What has that got to do with anything Slingby?" He grumbled.

"Maybe yer so miserable coz'ee hasn't be to see ya?" William's eyes squinted as he glared at the blond man.

"The longer that gender confused moron is gone, the better." He answered. Eric guffawed.

"Ye'right!" He scoffed. "Yer worse since ee's been gone! Yer smitten by'im!"

"Smitten? By Sutcliff?" William said, raising an eyebrow. "You have officially lost all sense Mr Slingby."

"Have I?" Eric asked in a teasing tone. William grunted and turned to walk out the door again.

"Just get on with your work Slingby" He muttered as he left the office.

~X~X~X~

Grell took the potion once she had gotten up out of bed. She then left the Inn in her womanly form, hand in hand with Ronald. She felt so relieved to be able to be this close to the blonde. It felt right and she had completely forgotten about her 'Sebby'. That demon meant nothing to her now that she had Ronald, the one true person who was always around when she needed him, who she had loved all that time without even realising it. The red head looked up at the blonde who was walking beside her and smiled brightly.

"So Ronnie..." Grell said as she leant into his arm, nuzzling his shoulder with her cheek. "What are the plan fro today?" Ronald chuckled and kissed her forehead.

"We have work remember?" He replied. Grell groaned and rolled her eyes.

"Awh Ro~nnie!" She whined. "That's not very fun!" Ronald chuckled again. "Couldn't we just take the day off and do something together?" She pleaded, fluttering her eyes.

"Didn't we do enough together last night?" Ronald said teasingly. The red head's eyes widened as her cheeks turned red from blushing. She giggled and punched his arm playfully. "Besides..." Ronald continued. "I don't feel like getting overtime" Grell sighed, she could agree with that. If they did take the day off, Will would definately give them overtime and Ronald hated overtime with a burning passion.

"Fine" Grell groaned. She didn't really want to go to work today. She just wanted to spend the whole day with her Ronnie. Not to mention having to face William that day. "But if we see Will" She said. "You will be telling him about us" She waved her finger and winked.

"Deal" Ronald replied winking back. "Besides...I want to see his face when he finds out I knew the whole time." Grell giggled.

"Oh Ronnie!" She said as she tapped his arm lightly. "Don't wind him up!"

"Ah Grell!" Ronald whined in order to make Grell giggle. "Can't I just wind him up a little?" As Ronald suspected, Grell gave a short giggle.

"Maybe a little" She said sweetly. "But please Ronnie, don't upset him." She began to frown and looked down at the floor as she walked. "I know how it feels when you love someone who doesn't love you back..." Ronald smiled sympathetically and stopped walking. He looked down at the saddened face of the red head and lifted her chin to look up at him.

"You don't have to feel like that anymore" He said softly. "You have someone who loves you back. And always will." Grell smiled and fluttered her eyes sweetly.

"That I do" She sighed.

~X~X~X~

William sat in his office, looking through the papers that he had retrieved from Eric Slingby earlier. He grunted when he noticed any mistakes that the blonde had made. He hated mistakes being made, as they meant he would have to correct them himself. The black haired Shinigami sighed as he corrected another mistake when out the corner of his eyes, he saw something unusual. He looked up and saw what looked like Grell in his woman form, walking with Ronald Knox who was whispering in her ear, making her giggle. William blinked in suprise, was he actually seeing what he thought he was seeing? He stood up from his chair and crept over to the door, to get a closer look. He poked his head out slightly and saw that the two were heading for the office. William jumped and slammed the door quickly. He then rushed over to his desk, holding out his arms to grab his chain. With seconds to spare, William dived into his chair and sat down. Just as he sat down, the door clicked open with Ronald walking inside.

"Hey Boss" He said with a cheerful tone.

"You have cheered up Knox." William answered bluntly. Ronald nodded.

"I have a reason to have cheered up." He said as he sat down on the chair at the opposite side of the desk.

"Why would that be?" William asked, even though he was sure he knew the answer already.

"Ah nothing" Ronald said flicking his hand. "You'll find out soon enough" He said as a wide grin appeared on his face. William glared at him for a moment before clearing his throat.

"Anyway Knox" He said, picking up a pile of papers and handing them to the blond. "These are your assignment for today" Ronald took hold of the papers and looked at the sheet of paper at the top. "I will need these handed back to me in the next 24 hours Knox" William said in a warning tone. "Is that understood?" Ronald looked up at him and nodded.

"Sure thing boss" He said, standing up from the chair. "Besides, it can't be too hard when I have help"

"Help?" William asked.

"Yep." Ronald replied. "Grace will help me" William grunted.

"Gre-Miss Carter?" William muttered. "What makes you think she will help you?" Ronald chuckled and shrugged his shoulders.

"Grace isn't going to have any work since she isn't really a transfer, so she won't mind giving me a little help, and some company" He winked at Will before leaving the room.

Ronald exited the room and turned to Grell who was sat against the wall, looking at her freshly polished red nails. Once noticing Ronald had returned, she smiled and clambered to her feet in order to walk over to the blonde. Ronald grinned at her and motioned her forward with his hand. The red head walked over to him and smiled lightly.

"What did Willy have to say?" She asked.

"He said I have these assignments to do in the next 24 hours" Ronald replied, holding up the pile of papers for her to see. "I mentioned you were going to help me and he didn't seem that pleased with that."

"I'm not suprised he isn't" Grell sighed before grabbing hold of Ronald's hand and pulling him allong behind her. "Come on Ronnie! We better get started on this list!"

"Miss Carter!" William called out, stopping the red head in her tracks. Both she and Ronald turned to see the head Shinigami stood in his office doorway looking towards her. Grell rolled her eyes and grunted.

"What is it William?" She said bluntly, folding her arms in a pout.

"I would like to speak with you, alone" He answered before walking back inside his office. Grell turned to Ronald and gave him a look that would say, **_Should I go?_** Ronald gave a nod showing he knew what she was thinking.

"Go on" He said, pushing her lightly towards the door. "I'll wait for you in your office." Grell smiled and kissed his cheek before walking gingerly inside Will's office. Upon walking inside and closing the door, Grell saw William sat on his desk his arms folded, looking towards her with a sheepish grin.s The red head glared at him.

"What's with that face?" She asked in a poisonous tone. William chuckled.

"Oh Grell" He said before tutting and shaking his head. "You really have stooped low now" Grell scowled.

"What's that supposed to mean, Will?" She spat, raising an eyebrow.

"I mean your relationship with Knox" He answered. "Of all the people, you had to chose him." William grinned devilishly. "You of all people know what he's like..."

"He's not like the rumours say he is Will!" Grell screatched. "He is sweet and kind and-"

"And a player" William interrupted. "Once he gets tired of you, he will be gone...and you will be all alone again." Grell lunged at Will and wrapped her hands around his neck.

"Your wrong **Willy **"He snarled. "He loves me! And I love him!"

"Like you loved Sebastian about...oh i don't know... 12 hours ago?" Grell scowled and tightened his grip.

"I didn't love Sebas-chan!" He snapped. "It was just a pathetic crush...just like you were" William grunted, grabbing hold of the red heads arms and in a split second, pushing her underneath him on the desk. Grell whimpered as her lower back hit the edge of the desk.

"I would appreciate you do not compare me to that demon..." William said in a calm but threatening tone. "And how do you know that your precious Ronald isn't just another crush?" He teased, pinning the red heads wrists down on the desk. Grell didn't say anything, she just glared up at the man with a deadly look. "What's the matter Sutcliff?" William asked. squeezing her wrists tightly. "Not even going to say anything? Not even a **_'this is not the way to treat a lady' _**comment like you normally do?" The red head still didn't answer him. William chuckled as she began to wriggle underneath him, trying to release her wrists. She managed to lift her wrists up only to be rammed back down forcefully by the man above her.

"Let me go Will!" She growled.

"Why?" William asked in a dangerously seductive tone. He leant in to whisper in ear. "I thought you liked a little rough treatment" Grell's eyes widened, realising just what he was getting at. And she wasn't just about to let that happen.

"Don't even think about it Will!" She warned, wriggling again to attempt in freeing herself. William chuckled and leaned over her more, pinning her down so she couldn't move. "I mean it Will!" She shrieked. "Get off me!" William ignored her and leant in to claim her lips. The red head closed her eyes tightly, fear taking over. Their lips were centimetres away when the door burst open.


	12. Chapter 12 - I Don't Know What Im Saying

"What tha'hell ya doin?" William turned his head to see Eric rush inside and over to them. "Get tha'hell offa her!" He growled grabbing Will's collar and pulling him off the trembling red head, tossing him across the room. Grell finally opened her eyes when she felt that William's body was no longer pressed against her. She looked up to see Eric walk over to her to hold his hand out. The starled red head placed her shaking hand in his and stood up on her feet, leaning against Eric for comfort.

"You ok?" He asked in a soft and concerned tone. Grell sniffled and nodded her head. Eric turned to the black haired man who had fallen onto the ground from the force Eric had pulled him off with. William glared at him before clambering to his feet and brushing himself off.

"If I were you Slingby, I would keep my nose out of other people's business!" He growled. "This matter is none of your concern!"

"It is my concern'if ya goin'ta try an'have your way wi'tha female workers!" Eric snapped. "What tha'hell are you thinking? If yer tryin' to win over Grell, abusin' Carter is notha way to go bout it!" He pointed to the trembling girl who was holding on tightly to his arm, looking toward Will. William scowled.

"That **_girl _**has been nothing but trouble since she got here!" He snapped back. "She's not even a-"

"Will!" Grell cried, stopping him in his tracks. He looked at the red head who was staring at him with those green eyes, the eyes of his Grell, the normal Grell. She was giving him that pleading, puppy dog eye look, the look that set his heart albaze. He knew exactly what she was trying to say, she was begging him to not reveal her secret.

"Not even what?" Eric asked. William sighed.

"Nothing" He muttered. Eric scowled at him and folded his arms.

"This really is out of order Spears!" Eric growled. "Wait till the board hears about this!" Grell's eyes widened. She didn't want the board to find out. No matter if Will had done this to her, she couldn't let him get fired, he was still her friend in her eyes. If he got fired, she would feel awful.

"No!" She cried, tugging at Eric's arm. The blonde looked down at her with a confused expression on his features. "The board doesn't need to hear about this..." Eric coughed in suprise.

"But he just-"

"Please Eric.." She said in an innocent and pleading tone. "I just want to forget this ever happened" Eric sighed and nodded.

"If ya say so doll" He said before turning to Will. "But I'm watching you Spears" He warned. "My boss or not, you ain't gettin' away with'it again!" William grunted and adjusted his glasses. Eric looked back at the red head again. "Will ya'be okay if I got back'ta work now?" He asked softly. "Should I go fetch Knox?" Grell shook his head.

"There is not need to to trouble Ronnie with all this, Eric" She answered. "I'll be fine, really." Eric nodded at her before walking out of the room and toward his office. Once Eric left, William turned to the red head in confusion.

"Why didn't you want to tell the board?" He asked. "I tried to-"

"You may have tried to...do that to me..." Grell interrupted, folding her arms nervously. "But I wouldn't have felt better if I had got you into trouble." William blinked and suprise. The two stood there in silence, waiting for each other speak. Grell got nervous from silence and spoke first. "What has happened to you Willy?" She asked softly. William looked toward her with a guilty frown and sighed.

"I don't know.." He muttered, crashing down into the black sofa at the corner of the room. "You have driven me to insanity" Grell blinked in frustration.

"Me?" She spat, raising her eyebrow.

"Yes you.." William groaned. "You flauting around in your flirtacious antics, playing with my head like some kind of chew toy!..."

"And I guess it's my fault that you tried to force me into sex!" Grell growled in disbelief.

"I'm not saying that!" William exclaimed.

"Then what **are **you saying?" She shrieked.

"I'm saying-...I don't know what i'm saying!" Grell stared in confusion at the man. Will shrugged, sensing her confusion. "All I know is...that I took too long in telling you of my feelings towards you... and now...now i'm too late." Grell smiled sympathetically. "And I hate myself for it Grell..." William moaned. The red head walked over gingerly to sit next to him.

"I'm sorry I was so spiteful yesterday Willy..." She muttered, making Will look at her in suprise.

"You don't need to apoligise Grell" He said softly. "Not after what just happened"

"Yes I do..." She muttered. "I've led you on all these years, making you think I still felt the same way as I did before.." She sighed and took hold of his hand softly. "And for that I apoligise" William sighed and stroked her hand softly. "But if you ever do that again, the death scythe will have to go across your head" She giggled and Will chuckled in response.

"Listen..." William said calmly. "If you want this so badly...to be a woman...I'm sure I can talk the board into letting you do it" Grell beamed happily.

"You mean it?" She asked, cupping her hands together. William nodded his head. "Awh Willy thank you!" She squealed, hugging him tightly. William almost suffocated at the tightness of the hug.

"Ngh! Your... Welcome" He coughed. The red head released him before standing up from the sofa.

"I must be going now Willy" She said cheerfully. "Ronald will be-" She saw William sigh at the mentioning of Ronald and she frowned guiltilly. "Please don't be jealous of Ronnie.." She said softly. "You will find someone... then you will forget all about silly old me" William looked up at her and half smiled.

"I'm not so sure.." He muttered. Grell smiled sympathetically and kissed his forehead.

"Trust me..." She said softly. "You will." With that, Grell said her goodbye and left to look for Ronald. Like he had said he would, Ronald waited for Grell inside her office. When she walked inside, the blonde-black haired man was sat on her red swivel chair, looking at the paperwork Will had gave him earlier. Once he heard the door open, Ronald looked up from the papers and toward Grell.

"You took your time" He chuckled. "I was getting worried" Grell giggled.

"I was fine" She answered. "Now come on" She motioned him forward with her finger. "We have work to do" The red head winked before walking out the door, her hips swaying in their normal fashion. Ronald smirked and followed her down the halls and out of the dispatch.

* * *

to be continued...


	13. Chapter 13 - I'm Not Sure Ronnie

Undertaker's shop was relatively quiet that afternoon. He was just about finished on his last corpse and getting ready to turn in for the night. He was suprised when the door of the shop opened and Grell accompanied by Ronald walked in. The undertaker smiled when he saw Grell and walked towards him.  
"Hello My lady" He said running his nail across his jawline. "What can I do for you?" Grell shuddered slightly and pushed his hand away.  
"We came to ask a favor of you." Undertaker blinked in surprise.  
"What would that be?" Grell frowned slightly.  
"Will hasn't been himself for the past few days..." He muttered. "He's been really depressed..." Undertaker folding his arms.  
"And?"  
"And I was wondering if you could talk to him?" Undertaker sighs and facepalms.  
"Miss Grell...why me?" He looks up to see Grell give him the puppy dog eye look. "Im not...but i...why should...ah I give up! I'll talk to him" Grell squealed happily.  
"Thank you Undy!" The red head cried, hugging him tightly. Undertaker shrugged and chuckled to himself. He wondered to himself how that red head always seemed to win him over with that puppy dog eye look everytime, nobody else got away with it. He then looked towards the blonde who seemed relatively silent, smiling at the red head in a sort of loving way. The retired Shinigami raised an eyebrow at him and chuckled.  
"Is there something you are not telling me my lady?" He asked the red head who had finally released him from the hug. Grell looked at him with a confused look but after a few seconds, snapped his fingers in understanding what he meant.  
"Ah right!" He giggled femininely, grabbing hold of Ronald's arm and hugging it. "Me and Ronald are an item now" Undertaker once again, raised an eyebrow.  
"But he is not interested in..." Undertaker stopped when Grell gave him a look as if to say you say the word men and you're in big trouble. Undertaker sighed and instead, just smiled at them both in that normal, curly, devilish grin.  
"Well..." Grell said almost mockingly, before pulling out the bottle from his jacket. "This little potion will solve everything!" He said, tapping at the glass. Undertaker looked at the small bottle inquisitively.  
"And what would that be Miss Grell?" He asked, reaching a hand out to it. Grell pulled the bottle away before he could grab and cradled it like a baby.  
"This is the permanent potion I have been waiting all week for~" Undertaker glared at the bottle in denial.  
"That little thing?" He muttered in confusion. "That will turn you into a woman?" Grell nodded and squealed.  
"I can't wait to take it and end all this 'male' nonsense!" Undertaker looked at the red head in suspicion.  
"One question, my lady" Grell looked at him.  
"Yes?" He asked in an irritated tone. He didn't understand why the elder was still asking questions. He had just explained everything to him, what else could he need to know?  
"If you are so eager to change yourself...and have had that bottle since this morning...why haven't you drunk it yet?" Grell gave a small pout and folded his arms.

"I'm waiting for the right time!" The red head scolded, gritting his shark like teeth, un-noticing that the Undertaker had began to snigger. "Something as important as this cannot be rushed." With that last comment, the retired reaper burst into laughter, rolling on the floor holding onto his stomach. Seeing the man fall to the floor in hysterics, the red head gave him a deadly glare. One that would have killed him if he was actually human ofcourse. "What's so funny?" He asked, gritting his teeth. The retired Shinigami stopped laughing long enough to answer the agitated red head.

"It's just...ehehe~...you're not exactly...ehehe~ the type to wait~...BWAHAHA!" Once again the Undertaker burst into fits of laughter. Hearing his reply, Grell blushed brightly, understanding just what he was getting at. Ronald, who had been standing there silent for the remainder of the two's conversation, understood what he meant aswell, and even he found it funny. He stopped immediately when his embarrassed lover shot him a look of sheer anger. The look on his face could clearly be saying **_Don't you even think about laughing! _**Fearing of what Grell would do to him if was to laugh at his expense, Ronald did his best to clear his throat and make his facial expression look as serious as possible. He couldn't help the little snigger that escaped his lips, Undertaker had a very good point. Everyone knew Grell wasn't the patient type, especially when it came to men. After making sure he had given Ronald a good warning, Grell turned to the hysterical Undertaker. He had just managed to regain composure and was clambering to his feet with a small chuckle. Grell rolled his eyes and folded his arms.

"Have you quite finished?" He growled. Undertaker nodded.

"I have m'lady" He replied. "My my, I just couldn't help myself!" Grell huffed.

"You never can..." He muttered, with a pouty look on his face, before turning back to Ronald with a scolding look. Ronald chuckled awkwardly and scratched the back of his head, knowing that he was looking for an apology.

"Sorry..." He said with another awkward chuckle. He then cleared his throat and turned to Undertaker. "Anyway...we better get going" Grell nodded.

"He's right." He said, before looking towards Undertaker. "Promise me you'll talk to Will?" The red head asked with those puppy dog eyes once again. Undertaker sighed and nodded.

"Yes. I'll talk to him now go on~" With that, the couple left the small shop and head back to the Shinigami realm, leaving the Undertaker to get back to his duties.

~X~X~X~

Once the pair got back to the Shinigami, they went straight to Grell's apartment. The excitable red head went to fetch his outfit he had used when he was 'Grace' and changed into it. After a while of thinking. He thought to himself...  
"Maybe this outfit doesn't suit me Ronnie..." Ronald looked up at the red head posing in front of the mirror. Seeing the hesitant look on his face, Ronald chuckled. "I'm se~rious!" Grell whined. "I'm starting not to like it at a~ll" Once again, Ronald gave a small chuckle before replying.  
"Then if you don't like it anymore, why don't you chose something else?" Grell pondered for a moment then shuffled over to his wardrobe, throwing out various pieces of clothing, shaking his head if it did not suit what he was looking for. After almost emptying his whole wardrobe onto the ground, Grell sat on the bed in a pout. "I can't find anything!" Ronald sighed and got onto his feet, making his way over to kneel down next to the pile of clothing that had been strewn onto the floor. He reached out to pick up a white shirt, a brown waistcoat and a pair of red and black heeled shoes. He handed them to the red head who gave him a very confused look.  
"Ronnie...this is what I always wear..." Ronald nodded.  
"Exactly" He answered with a smile. "Why change your style?" The blonde walked over the the red sofa, picking up Grell's beloved red coat he stole from Madam Red. He lifted the coat to put in over the red head's shoulders. "You love this jacket" He said softly. "It suits you so well...Why get rid of it for the sake of looking more womanly? I mean the potions going to make you look womanly enough anyway" Grell gave a soft giggle, knowing that Ronald had a point.  
"I guess you have got a point Ronnie..." He giggled. "But a lady doesn't wear trousers in this day and age..." Ronald pondered for a moment before picking up a black skirt which was just long enough to reach just over the red head's knees.  
"How about this?" He asked with a playful grin. Grell squealed happily as he grabbed hold of it, hugging it tightly.  
"It's perfect Ronnie!" He cried, jumping up and down joyfully. "I'll go try them on!" He said with a squeal, before heading to the bathroom to change. The blonde sat and waited in the bedroom for the red head to return, knowing that he took a long time to change. After a while of waiting, Grell finally emerged from the bathroom, wearing the exact same outfit Ronald had picked out for him. The red head somehow looked, like himself, but different. It may have been the skirt making him look different, but he looked like he was meant to look all along Grell looked at Ronald, with a little nervous smile, before reaching into his red jacket and pulling out the bottle. The bottle which held the substance that would change his afterlife forever. Although he knew that this was what he wanted, the red head still hesitated He had no idea if this was going to make things better, for all he knew, it could make things worse. Ronald could see Grell was hesitant and sighed.  
"You've wanted this all your life, Grell" He said softly. "Why are you suddenly so doubtful about it?" Grell looked at him and groaned, collapsing to sit down next to him on the bed.  
"I don't know Ronnie..." He muttered. "What if everything goes wrong once i take this? What if the board refuses to accept this?"  
"Will promised he'd convince them, Grell" Ronald replied softly. "And you'll never know unless you try,huh? There's no point thinking about what could be...just do what you think is best..." Grell looked at Ronald with a hopeful look on his face. He lifted up the bottle, removing the lid in one swift movement. He glanced at the blonde before putting the bottle to his lips.

* * *

To be continued...


	14. Chapter 14 - So Grace was Grell?

Ronald and Grell made their way down the dispatch corridors. The excitable red head was walking at a much faster pace. Grell's reasoning's for walking so fast was unknown to her, but she just felt like she should be walking much more swiftly than the blonde shuffling along behind her. She was eager to reveal the secret to everyone. The girl who had been in that dispatch the past week, the girl who turned everyone's heads...turned out to be the man that everyone seemed to do their best to avoid.  
"Come on Ronnie~" She sang happily. "I can't wait to see their faces when they find out the truth about 'Grace Carter' " The red head said with a poisonously devilish tone, a huge grin on her face that would have shamed the Cheshire cat. Her long awaited pay-back was literally just around the corner and she couldn't wait! Ronald, who was rushing to keep up with the red head, didn't think of what she was about to be being the best idea she ever had, but he knew he wasn't going to stop her. When Grell got ideas, nobody was going to change her mind. But the blonde still attempted to stop her.  
"Uh Grell..." He said, finally being able to catch up with the red head. "Don't you think that this idea is a bit...extreme?" The red head turned to him and giggled as if Ronald was a little child who just asked a silly question.  
"Oh Ronnie!" She giggled, tapping him lightly on the arm. "You should know me by now~ Everything I do must be extreme!" She added with a wink. Grell turned the corner, losing Ronald again who had given up trying to catch up with her. It was just too exhausting Upon reaching the cantine she stopped and looked around. It looked like everyone was there, eating their lunch or making conversation, that included Eric and Alan. The red head grinned devilishly before strolling over to one of the tables, using one of the chairs in order to climb onto it. The people who inhabited the room, fixed their eyes on the red head who was now shouting and waving her arms around to get their attention. Ronald facepalmed when upon reaching the table, seeing Grell stood on one of the tables.  
"Good god..." He muttered. "Here we go..."  
"Ok listen you lot!" Grell exclaimed in a smug tone, her one hand on her bent hip, other hand flicking back her long red hair. "You all know me as the very attractive Grace Carter right?" Some of the occupants shouted out a response, giving Grell the signal to continue her rant. "Well iv'e got a surprise for you all...That woman who turned all your silly little heads, was in fact none other than Grell Sutcliff...DEATH~!" She exclaimed, doing her trademark pose, tongue and all. A few seconds of silence passed as Ronald looked around the room, expecting some kind of riot to break out. Grell stood on the table, a smug look on her face, her eyes closed, which shot open when the whole room fell into fits of laughter. She looked around to see the whole room laughing like it was the most stupid thing they had ever heard, making her growl in frustration. "I'm serious you morons!" She snapped.  
"Ye'right!" Eric guffawed. "It takes'alot more than borrowin' Sutcliff's coat ta fool us lot!" Grell was furious. Why did they not believe her?  
"I'm not lying Eric!" She shrieked. "I can prove it!"  
"How?" Eric asked, raising his eyebrow. Grell thought for a moment then snapped her finger when she came up with an idea.  
"Grace wouldn't know personal stuff about you all, right?" She asked in an almost mocking tone.  
"Guess not.." Eric shrugged.  
"Well then..." Grell grinned and began her secret spilling. "Eric, whenever you drink whisky, you get migraines Alan, you have a small teddy bear that you have had since you were a child. You keep it on the end of your bed!" Alan blushed wildly, obviously surprised that she knew and the fact she had just told everyone else. Grell looked to the rest of the room to continue her attempt in proving who she was. "Thomas! your middle name is Leslie! Matthew, you have been in a relationship with the girl from general affairs for the past century!" Once Grell had finished his secret spilling, Eric scoffed again.  
"Tsk!" He spat "You jus'heard th'gossip! How'da we know Ronno din't tell ya all that?"  
"Because he didn't need to tell me, Eric!" Grell growled, getting very frustrated with the blonde at that moment. "I already knew!" She turned to Ronald with a hopeful look of desperation. "Ronald, tell them!" Ronald, looking up to see all eyes were now fixed on him, waiting for an answer. He sighed and nodded his head.  
"Its true you guys" He points to the red head without even looking at her. "Thats Grell" Once again, Eric was still in disbelief.  
"Yer jus' stickin' up ferra!" He snapped, raising his eyebrow.  
"Then go ask Will!" Grell snapped. "He knows about all this! He convinced the board to let me do this." Once again, the room burst into laughter, but stopped instantly at the sound of a familiar stern voice from the doorway.  
"Sutcliff!" William boomed. "Get down from there!" Everyone turned to Will, confused and shocked faces on each and every single Shinigami in the room, all accept for Ronald and Grell. "Honestly, Sutcliff.." William muttered. "Do I have to watch you every second of the day?" Grell turned to everyone else in the room, ignoring Will's scolding and instead, taking it as the way of making her point.  
"See?" She said smugly, folding her arms. The whole group stood there gawping, the red head had grinned, revealing the unmistakable shark like teeth, proving that she was indeed Sutcliff.  
"B-but.." Thomas stuttered, tilting his head. "H-how did you..."  
"I got a potion from a witch!" Grell interrupted the mans stuttering in order to explain. She reached into her pocket and pulled out the empty bottle to show it to everyone. The group stared at the bottle in silence, then back at Grell, then back to bottle, almost in unison with each others head turning.  
"So..." Eric muttered, raising his eyebrow. "Grace was Grell all along?" William sighed, adjusting his glasses.  
"Yes Slingby..." He groaned before turning to the red head. "Now for the last time Sutcliff, get down!" He said sternly. Grell giggled and leapt down from the table, her long red hair and madam red's coat flowing behind her. "Now if you will excuse me" William said bluntly. "I have paperwork to do." With that he left the room and made his way toward his office. "Honestly..." Once Will had left, the dozens of pair of eyes all faced Grell once again, who gave a devilish grin.

"Well... me and Ronnie better get going!" She said smugly before linking her arm with Knox's. "See you later!" With that, the red head left the cantine, arm in arm with Ronald.

* * *

Finally done! Chapter 15 will be up today too!


	15. Chapter 15 - Being Cold Doesn't Suit You

Four years had gone by since Grell had chosen to take the potion. She and Ronald were still together and tomorrow would be their four year anniversary. Grell seen this as a really special day, even if four years felt like nothing to Shinigami considering how long they lived for. She wanted to do something special, have something to celebrate for once. The dispatch had been rather busy over the past few months and they had all been overloaded with overtime, which made her loveable blonde rather frustrated. He hated overtime with a passion, and would find any way possible to get out of doing it. Grell's red and black heels tapped on the ground as she strolled down to Ronald's office. With all the work she had the night before, she hadn't got to see her darling Ronnie in hours! When Ronald was finished with his work, she would be busy doing overtime and vice versa. It was rather frustrating to her as she never got to see him. As she made her way to the blonde, she was hoping to get him to take some time off to celebrate their anniversary by going out to dinner. Once reaching the door, she turned the handle and walked inside, not seeing any need to knock, he would be happy to see her anyway. Upon seeing Ronald, she smiled brightly un-noticing of the look of frustration on the young man's face.  
"Hi Ronnie~!" She sang sweetly, walking towards the desk. Ronald gave an agrravated sigh and glanced up at Grell.  
"Hello, Grell" He muttered before looking back down at the mass of paperwork Spears had just given him a few minutes earlier. Grell raised an eyebrow in suprise when the blonde had answered so bluntly to her. It was not like him at all. Any other time, he would gone over and kissed her...or smiled atleast, but now..nothing. She shook off the sudden bluntness of her blonde-black haired man and walked closer to sit on the desk, nearly knocking the papers onto the floor.  
"Anyway, Ronnie..." She said while a smile crept on her face. "I was wondering if you would like to go out to dinner tommorow?" The red head fluttered her eyes as she leaned in closer. "Since it is our-"  
"I haven't got time" Ronald interrupted in a cold tone, not even looking up from the paperwork. Grell folded her arms as a pout adeemed her features.  
"But Ro~nnie!" She whined, trying to make her face look as dissapointed as possible.  
"But nothing, Grell.." Ronald said coldly, finally looking up at the red head with an angry look. "I would like to get this work done...And without getting overtime.." Grell rolled her eyes in frustration, once again Ronald was obsessing over dodging overtime. And this time he was ignoring Grell in order to do so, which made the red head furious. She slammed her hands down on the table in frustration and glared straight at the blonde who flinched slightly, knowing just how angry Grell could get when she was provoked.  
"You're going to blow me off for the sake of not getting overtime?" She growled, gritting her shark like teeth. Ronald looked down at the paperwork again, a aggitated look on his face.  
"I'm sorry, Grell but I can't risk wasting my time with you when I could be-"  
"Wasting your time?!" Grell shrieked at the top of her voice, swiping the paperwork off the desk and sending it flying in all directions onto the floor. "So you think I'm just wasting your time?" Ronald gave a sigh and looked up at the red head.  
"I didn't say that..." He muttered, trying to get himself out of the mental hole he just dug himself, but his red head was having none of it.  
"Yes you did!" She snapped angrilly. Realising that he wasn't going to win this arguement, Ronald rolled his eyes and began to pick up the paperwork. Grell glared at him in disbelief. "Your ignorning me?" She growled, Ronald didn't answer, confirming what the red head had just accused him of...He was in fact, ignoring her. "Your so stubborn!" Grell growled, stepping away from the desk and stomping towards the door. "Oh and one more thing..." She said in a mocking tone. Ronald looked up at the red who was stood in the doorway, waiting for her to say something. "Being cold doesn't suit you, Ronnie!" She said spitefully before leaving, slamming the door behind her. Ronald sighed and slammed his head onto the desk. Now his beloved red head furious with him, which he did not like one bit. He loved her and hated seeing her upset, and felt guilty about being so cold with her. But all this was for a good cause ofcourse, he just couldn't tell Grell that.  
~X~X~X~  
A dark black carriage made it's way towards the Phantomhieve manor that afternoon, occupied by only two people. A 17 year old Earl and his demon butler.  
"I still do not understand why you have decided to return here, Young Master" Sebastian said with a slight confused to tone as he looked towards the Young Earl who was staring out the window with a frustrated look on his face. "Could it be that you actually miss being at the Manor?" Ciel growled slightly as he folded his arms in a pout.  
"Ofcourse not!" He scoffed. "Lizzy has driven me to the brink of insanity with her constant pleas that I come back here...for old times sake." He said with a mocking tone at the last few words. Sebastian gave a small chuckle, knowing just how naggy the young boy's fiance could be at times.  
"I see.." He chuckled.  
The demon butler didn't even know if returning to the manor was a good idea. The pair hadn't been there for four years after leaving it in the hands of the Phantomhieve servants. For all they knew, Bard could have blow it to bits from cooking with dynamite, or the three could have left the manor alltogether, leaving it in a right awful state. Not to mention his beloved Grace could still be in the manor, meaning that he would have to face leaving her behind again when their visit was over. It seemed that Ciel was reading his mind when the demon Earl gave a small chuckle as he spoke.  
"Atleast you might get to see that red head again..." He said in a smug tone. Sebastian look at Ciel and raised an eyebrow.  
"Pardon?" He asked, not aware how much he and 'Grace' had bonded upon Ciel's visits to the Trancy Estate.  
"You know..." Ciel answered even more smug than before. "Miss Carter...You must miss her after all the time you spent together...even demon can fall for someone, right?" Sebastian looked at the Earl with a questioning look.  
"You should know, Young Master..." He said with a grin. "Since you are a demon yourself...incase you have forgotten..." The Young Earl rolled his eyes.  
"How could I forget?" He asked as a grin crept on his lips. "The moment I became this was the moment I got you as my demon butler for eternity afterall..." Sebastian grunted angrilly, remembering how that human soul had slipped from his grasp, leaving him with a demon brat to run after forever. Not to mention it meant he had to adandon Grace because of it.  
To his surprise, he missed the red headed female, more than he ever thought. More than anything he ever had in his life...afterlife that is. During their time in the demon realm, Sebastian had thought about Grace many a time. Memories of the day they met frequently circled his mind. The thing that was not to his knowledge was his beloved Grace was in fact Sutcliff, and that everyone knew of this fact, accept for Sebastian himself and his young demon master.  
~X~X~X~  
Grell had gone off in a huff after having her offer to Ronald being turned down. Not to mention the blonde had been rather rude, ruder than she had ever seen him. Even though she knew Ronald hated overtime, that was really uncalled for on his part, she was just trying to make it special. She never thought Ronald would see getting out of overtime as more important than her, he was always so kind and caring. The red head had never been so angry with Ronald, not even when she found out he knew about her disguise when they were in that cubical.  
Somehow, Grell's walk took her in the direction of the now abandoned Phantomhieve manor, where she saw a dark black carriage pull up outside. At seeing that, the red head raised an eyebrow in confusion. There hadn't been any visitors to the manot ever since the Earl left those years ago. Once she saw the Phantomhieve Earl step out of the carriage, followed by Sebastian, her eyes widened as her heart almost skipped a beat. The demon butler had returned, still unaware that Grace was just Grell in her disguise, with help from the potion. She was rather tempted to go and see the demon, but the thought of him trying to win her back made her stop herself. No matter how angry she was with Ronald, she was under no circumstances going to cheat on him, even if it was Sebastian. She was caught rather offguard when she noticed that the demon was looking right in her direction, almost making eye contact with her. Not good! Without a second thought, Grell turned on her heel, preparing to retreat when she suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder, stopping her in her tracks. At the sudden touch, she flinched slightly, already having a good guess of who it was behind her. Her suspiscions were proven right when she heard a familiar voice.  
"What a surprise seeing you here, Miss Carter" Sebastian said in a polite tone. Grell sighed mentally and reluctantly turned to face him, forcing a smile.  
"Shouldn't I be the one saying that, Sebastian?" She asked with a soft giggle.  
"Maybe so.." He chuckled. "But shouldn't Shinigami be busy with their work? Not visiting abandoned manors?"  
"I don't visit abandoned manors!" Grell scoffed, taking offense by the demons accusation. "The only reason I came here was because I need some space away from..." She sighed and turned away from Sebastian, thoughts of her Ronnie circling her mind. Even talking to the demon made it feel like betrayal of the blond-black haired Shinigami. "Just forget it..." She muttered, sniffing from holding back her guilt filled tears. Sebastian frowned sympathetically at seeing the red head upset. He hated seeing his beloved Grace so upset, he just wanted to see her happy, like she was when she walked down the staircase in Madam Red's dress. She looked so happy and cheerful, he wanted to see that smile again. He sighed before taking her hand in his, making Grell flinch once again. The red head swung around, swiping his hand away angrilly. "Don't!" She whimpered, folding her arms so that her hands were out of the demons reach.  
"What has got you so upset, my lady?" Sebastian asked softly, growing even more concerned about her. Grell sniffed and looked towards the demon who was looking back at her with a concerned look on his face.  
"It's nothing...really" She whimpered, forcing a smile on her face in order to convince him, but Sebastian was not that easy to convince. He gave a small smile and held his hand out to the red head.  
"Perhaps we can talk over a cup of Earl Grey?" He asked softly, awaiting for the red head to take his hand. Grell hesitated before sighing in defeat and taking the demons hand, a cup of tea couldn't hurt, could it?  
~X~X~X~

Ronald rushed his way down the corridors of the dispatch, carrying an aray of boxes and bags, trying his very best not to bump into anyone on his journey to a certain red head's room. He had been rushing around like this for the past two hours non stop, not even stopping to catch his breath. What he was doing was much more important than breathing. He had been planning all this for months and nothing was going to ruin it for him. He did whatever it took to do so, even if it meant blowing off Grell. Besides, she would have to forgive him once she found out what he had done for her.

~X~X~X~

Grell sat in the library of the manor, sipping her cup of Earl Grey and trying her best to avoid making conversation. Sebastian stood there in that room, awaiting for the red head to speak. Grell stared down at the now finished cup of tea and ran her finger along the top of it. With no tea to drink, Grell rose to her feet and smiled weakly at the demon who sooke in an attempt to get her to stay.

"Gra-"

"Thank you for the tea, Sebastian..." She interrupted in a soft tone. "But I really must head back now" She began to walk toward the door.

"You said you needed some time away from something..." Sebastian said making her stop in her tracks. "I am guessing you mean the dispatch...what better place to stay than here?" Grell didn't turn around and instead, looked down at the floor in thought. Sebastian may have had a point, nobody would look for here there, especially not Ronald. Ronnie... She thought, memories of the blond running through her mind once again. 'I have to get back to Ronnie...But he doesn't want me there...he said I was just wasting his time...he sees me as a nuisance... Just like everyone else does...But...'

"Why...?"She mumbled almost silently. Sebastian faintly heard her and moved closer in order hear her more clearly.

"What was that, my lady?" He asked. "Why what?" Grell spun around to look at the demon. She shook her head.

"Nothing..." She muttered softly. "I'm just thinking is all..." Sebastian nodded.

"Alright, but I believe that it would be best you stay here for the night." He said, stepping closer. Grell blinked and stepped backward.

"N-no I can't! " She stuttered. "I will get into trouble...and boss will be looking for me and..." Sebastian chuckled lightly.

"You act as if you are in some sort of danger in this household...I assure you that you are perfectly safe...I just want to make you happy my lady...stress is not helpful to a young woman." Grell smiled slightly, as usual the demon was trying to win her over with flattery, cand what would be next would certainly have sent the old, love smitten Grell crazy, but she loved Ronald, even if he didn't love her back.

"I know that, Sebastian..." She mumbled reaching a hand out to open the door. "But-" Her protest was silenced when in what seemed like a third of a second, Sebastian had shot to stand in front of the door, stopping her from leaving. Grell who had still been reaching out to the door, froze and looked at her han that was just inches away from the demons chest. Noticing this, she swiftly pulled her hand away.

"But what?" Sebastian asked with a soft, sympathetic look on his face. "Going back to the object you were avoiding will not solve anything, and it will certainly not make you feel any better." Grell looked up at the demon and realised something, her teeth! Her shark like teeth were back, the ones of specific trademark to Grell Sutcliff, Grace didn't have them. The red head bit her lip and looked down, scolding herself for biting her lip since she was trying to hide her teeth in the first place. Luckilly, Sebastian did not notice the teeth, he was too busy looking into those green Shinigami eyes of hers. "All I ask," He continued. "Is to be able to provide a place for you to stay the night in order to get away from what has trouble you so, nothing more" The red head sighed in defeat, looking down at the floor.

"Alright, Sebastian..." She muttered sweetly. "But just for oone night..." The demon nodded with a pleased smile.

"I shall go prepare your old room, My lady"

~X~X~X~

Night had fallen over London and since agreeing to stay for the night at the manor, Grell sat in Madam Red's old room, staring at the ceiling in thought as she laid on the large red quilted bed. She had been there for atleast an hour, thinking. Wondering why Ronald had reacted that way earlier that morning, pondering how convenient the young earls visit seemed to be and wondering about why she seemed more sensitive than usual. She sighed miserably and continued to stare at the ceiling.

"What the hell is going on with me?" She asked herself. "And what has gotten Ronnie so on the edge?"

*TAP TAP*

Grell looked toward the door.

"who is it?" She called out.

"It's Sebastian, my lady..." Came the reply from behind the door. "May I come in?" Grell swung her legs to sit up swiftly on the edge of the bed.

"O-ofcourse Sebastian..." She said nervously, while pushing her fringe from her face that had strewn everywhere when she had rushed to sit up. Sebastian entered the room a few seconds later, closing the door behind him.

"Good evening Grace." He said with a soft smile.

"Good evening, Sebastian..." Grell answered, looking down at the floor awkwardly.

"I was hoping we could talk..." Sebastian said calmly, sitting down on a wooden chair next to the bed. "About us..." Grell blinked and looked at the demon butler, raising an eyebrow.

"Us?" She asked, Sebastian nodded.

"I understand that I hurt you by leaving those few years ago...but I still feel the same as I did at that time..." Grell smiled, trying not to seem nervous, but instantly, she gulped when Sebastian lifted her chin to look up at his eyes. "I love you, Grace Carter..." That comment made the red heads heart sink. She never realised how she had been playing Sebastian, he had fallen for a woman who never existed and she was to blame. For that, she felt awful, she would hate if that would have happened to her, but as guilty as she was, there was no way that she was going to tell him the truth, she was too scared of how he would take the news. After receiving no reply from Grace, and only a sad expression, Sebastian sighed.

"I understand..." He said in a soft but disappointed tone, taking his hand away to rest on his lap. "I am still not forgiven..." Grell shook her head instantly.

"No!" She whimpered. "You are not to blame...the truth is Sebastian, there is ...someone else" Sebastian's expression turned to one of jealously and confusion.

"Someone else?" He asked. Grell nodded.

"Yes..." She replied. "And he is very important to me...I love him" Grell could see from Sebastian's expression that hearing that made his heart sink. She had never seen that look on the demon before, a look of heartbreak and disappointment. A look the red head knew all too well.

"I see..." The demon muttered with a frown. "Then I shall not come between this..." He stood up from the seat and looked down at the red head who had slipped away from him. "Goodnight My Lady" He said before heading to the door. Grell, who felt very guilty for how the demon looked so disappointed, frowned and watched him leave.

"Goodnight Sebastian..." She muttered as the demon left the room, closing the door behind him. The red head groaned and slumped back onto the bed. Now that, was something she never thought she have to do, since she thought that Sebastian would never return. She shifted in the bed to lay down in the position she was before Sebastian had entered the room, hands folded behind her head which rested on the pillows, legs crossed and eyes fixed on the ceiling. Not a lot of time passed before the red head had fallen asleep.

* * *

Not quite finished yet


	16. Chapter 16 - It's Personal

Grell had not been feeling too good for the past week and that morning was just the same. Every morning for the past week she had been sick without fail. Anyone else would have been worried but Grell put it down to the workload she had back at the dispatch. Just like the rest of the Shinigami, she had more work than she knew what do with. This time she had spent at the manor was about the only rest she'd had in weeks.  
As Grell reached the end of the hall, she stared out of the large window that looked out over the garden. She sighed and brushed back a stray hair dangling in front of her nose as she looked down the garden. It seemed that even though the young earl had left, Finny had still made sure it looked it's best.  
"Miss Grace?" Came a sweet voice from behind the red head. Grell turned around to see Finny looking up at her with the same nervous look he did the last time he saw her when she was staying here before.  
"Oh hello Finny~" Grell said sweetly, smiling at the young boy. "Is something wrong?" Finny shook his head.  
"Not at all" He replied. "Mr Sebastian asked me to inform you that dinner shall be prepared in twenty minutes" Grell gave a nod.  
"Alright" She said. "Thank you Finny~" With that, the young boy turned on his heel and headed back down the hall and down the staircase. Grell watched the boy leave before making her own way down the corridors towards the staircase.  
~X~X~X~  
"Knox!" William called as he entered the blonds' office, a frustrated look on his face. No answer came from inside the room and William looked around to see that Ronald was no-where to be seen. "Where has that boy gone now?" he muttered rhetorically before closing the door and heading down the dorms, thinking that maybe he had returned to his room for some reason. As he rounded the corner, he was caught off guard when he crashed into someone rushing in the opposite direction. Both William and the mystery person crashed to the floor. William groaned, rubbing his head before opening his eyes which had snapped shut upon impact. Upon opening them, he realised that the person he had crashed into was the same person he had been looking for.  
"Knox!?" Will snapped in surprise, glaring at the blond. Ronald opened his eyes and blinked at the realisation of who he had just bumped into.  
"Oops!...S-sorry Spears..." He apoligised, clambering to his feet. "I was just-"  
"Just slacking off again? " William interrupted as he got to his feet. "I have not received any work from you this morning nor from yesterday afternoon." Ronald scowled at the elder Shinigami.  
"I was not slacking off!" He retorted. "If you had looked in my office, you would have seen the finished paperwork on my desk!" He added almost mockingly. William grumbled, he actually did remember seeing a stack of papers on the desk when he had looked in the room for the blond, it never crossed his mind that the boy had left them there, completed and ready for him to retrieve.  
"I apoligise Knox" He said blankly. "I did not notice the paperwork. But I still wish to know what you have been to doing all this time that was so important, that you would do your paperwork early..." Ronald sighed and turned back in the direction he came from, facing away from his senior.  
"It's personal..." He muttered before walking away from William and down the hallway.  
~X~X~X~  
Grell sat at the dining table, currently feasting upon a plate of cheesecake that had been handed to her by Sebastian. Dinner was practically silent, apart from the sounds of the demon butler's shoes clacking along the cold stone floor. The now demon earl seemed to have suspicions about Grell, which put the red head on edge. Every bit of eye contact was like he was searching her soul, which he probably was. The red head did her best to avoid eye contact with Ciel but that was hard to do when he was glaring straight at her.  
"Sebastian. " Ciel ordered, looking away from Grell and toward the demon.  
"Yes, My Lord?" Sebastian replied.  
"I wish to speak with Miss Carter alone..." Sebastian blinked in surprise and noticed out of the corner of his eye that Grell bit her lip nervously. The demon looked at his young master, hoping to change the boys mind.  
"That's an order Sebastian!" Ciel snapped before Sebastian could say anything. "Everyone out accept for her!" He pointed toward the red head, who looked down at her lap and twiddled her fingers nervously. Sebastian bowed reluctantly.  
"Yes, My Lord" He said before escorting Mey-rin and Tanaka out of the room and making his own way out the door. Once Sebastian had left the room and closed the door behind him, Ciel turned to glare at the red head once again who giggled nervously.  
"I-is there something wrong Young Earl?" She asked in a sweet tone.  
"Oh silence your nonsense reaper!" Ciel snapped silencing the red head instantly and making her jump in fright. "I know who you are..." Grell gulped, how could he have known? She had to do something to change the boy's mind.  
"W-what do you mean?" She asked, trying look as innocent as possible. "And did you say reaper?" Ciel groaned in frustration, seeing the red head's defensiveness as a complete waste of his time.  
"Don't try to treat me like an imbosil!" He growled. "Sebastian informed me last time you were here that you were a reaper. Back then I had my suspicions ...but now that I have seen your face again, I am certain...You, Grace Carter, are none other than that ridiculous reaper Grell Sutcliff!" With that, Grell whined loudly, lunging at the boy to hug him tightly, causing the young boy to flinch in disgust.  
"Oh Pleeeeease don't tell Sebas-chan!" The red head pleaded, clinging onto the boy like her life depended on it. "If he finds out , there's no telling how he'd react" Ciel grumbled uncaringly.  
"And please explain why that is my problem?" He asked with a raised eyebrow. Grell whimpered and tightened her grip on the demon Earl.  
"I'm begging you, you little bra-...I mean Ciel." She whined. Ciel chuckled sadistically, pushing the red head off him and folding his arms.  
"A reaper begging?" He teased. "How pathetic...Just when I thought you couldn't get anymore disgraceful, you beg..." Grell was just about to give up when an idea popped into her head. She grinned devilishly, putting the demon boy on edge for the first time since Sebastian had left the room. "Now what?!" Ciel asked in a frustrated tone.  
"There is one reason why you should keep this secret..." She said grinning and now looking at her newly polished red nails. Ciel gave an agitated growl.  
"And that would be?" He asked almost mockingly.  
"Well...you still owe me a favor from that time I helped you save your fiance...Lizzy, wasn't it?" Ciel glared at the red head but soon sighed at the memory of exactly what Grell was talking about.  
"Indeed..." He muttered. "Very well..." The boy groaned. "I won't tell Sebastian of this." Grell squealed happily, pulling Ciel into another hug, only to be pushed away once again. "I wasn't finished." Ciel growled, folding his arms. "I will not tell Sebastian, until we leave tommorow afternoon...and I won't tell him of your situation either."  
"Oh thank you Ciel-..." Grell looked at the boy in confusion. "Situation?" Ciel raised an eyebrow.  
"I am referring to you being with child..." Grell's eyes widened, she couldn't believe her ears.  
"With c-child?..." She babbled. "I'm pregnant?" The Young Earl nodded.  
"Yes, did you not know?" He asked.  
"No I didn't!" The red head shrieked, twirling a strand of red hair nervously. "But how did you know?"  
"As I have learned, demon can sense when any being has been tainted." Ciel explained. "That includes when they are impregnated."  
"Oh..." Grell muttered, feeling rather stupid for not remembering that.  
"You do know who the father is?" The earl questioned, causing the red head to glare at him in disgust.  
"Ofcourse I know who the father is!" She snapped. "What kind of woman do you take me for?" Ciel rolled his eyes, knowing he should have seen that reaction coming. This was Grell afterall.  
"Alright! " He muttered. "I was just inquiring..." He sighed, getting to his feet. "Now if you will excuse me, I have things to do." The young Earl headed to the door and opened it.  
"You may come back inside now, Sebastian." He announced. "Miss Carter and I are done with our conversation." Sebastian nodded. "I shall be in my office. " Ciel added before he left, leaving Grell and Sebastian alone. Grell stared down at the floor in disbelief, she was pregnant and she didn't even realise it. After all those years she had tried for a baby, even as a man, and she was pregnant and didn't have a clue. What made her even more confused and rather angry was the fact that she was suddenly scared, terrified in-fact, and she couldn't even tell Sebastian, for the fear of his suspicions rising. The demon butler looked toward the red head, who was staring blankly in deep thought. He could tell from her expression that the conversation with the Young Earl had upset her in a more shocked rather than hurtful way. He sighed as he began to approach his 'Grace', hoping to find out what was wrong. Grell, noticing the sound of Sebastian's footsteps drawing ever closer, looked up from her knees and toward him.  
"What has My Young Master said that's got you in such a distressed state, My Lady?" He asked with a soft but concerned look. Grell gave an irritated scoff.  
"It is very inappropriate for a butler to ask about their masters private conversations don't you think?" She asked in a mocking tone. Sebastian gave a light chuckle, not taking the red heads venomous comment.  
"Indeed." He replied. "But as you know I am not a normal butler." He grinned smugly. "And not to mention that it is not the Young Master that  
I am asking after all now is it?" Grell sighed and turned away from the demon. She couldn't tell him what had happened, she had to come up with something to say. "I can easily investigate the matter... After all, if I couldn't do that much, th-"  
"Then what kind of butler would I be?" The red head mocked, staring out the window. "I get the point Sebastian..." The demon butler blinked at hearing the red heads aggravated outburst before sighing.  
"I understand you are upset, my lady..." He said softly. "And perhaps now would seem a good time for you to return to the dispatch...but atleast stay for the party...Lady Elizabeth would very much like to meet you." Grell realised she had no way of getting out of this. She could tell Sebastian she couldn't stay because she was pregnant, he would get suspicious. Grell gave a long sigh and nodded reluctantly.  
"I suppose I could stay for the party..." She mumbled. "But I'm leaving after that..." Sebastian gave a pleased nod.  
"Understood..." He said with a smile. "You can chose any of Madam Red's old dresses if you wish." With that, the demon head out of the room, in order to inform his Young Master. Grell once again stared out the window with a long sigh, this way definitely going to be a long day.


	17. Chapter 17 - Your Reaper?

It was exactly 5:30 when Elizabeth Middleford and her maid Paula arrived at the manor. The young girl smiled brightly and hurried inside as soon as Sebastian opened the door. Once finding the Young Earl, she embraced him in a huge hug, almost knocking him off his feet.  
"Ci~el!" She screatched as she latched onto him. "Oh I have missed you~! Im so glad you decided to come back here! Doesn't it look so beautiful? And I can make it look even cuter!" Ciel groaned and gasped for air as he was hugged tightly, swung around like he was everytime Lizzy hugged him.  
"Ngh! I've..missed you too..." He coughed, ignoring the rest of the girl's questioning. Grell, who was stood in the corner, watched the young girl and saw Sebastian walk over to distract her, offering to serve tea.  
"That would be wonderful, Sebastian!" Lizzy chimed, letting Ciel go and clapping her hands.  
"She hasnt changed at all..." Grell mumbled under her breath, making sure nobody heard her.  
"There was someone the Young Master and I wanted you to meet, Miss Elizabeth." Sebastian added, stopping Grell's mumbling instantly. Lizzy looked at the demon butler curiously.  
"Is that so~?" She asked. "Who?" Sebastian smiled and motioned her over to Grell who was still stood in the corner.  
"Miss Elizabeth.." He said with a bright smile. "Let me introduce Miss Grace Carter..She was here those years ago when the Young Master still lived in this manor." The blonde girl gave a bright smile, hands cupped together in front of her.  
"Oh so this is Grace?" She asked sweetly, looking at Sebastian with a knowing look before turning back to Grell. "It's so nice to finally meet you, Miss Grace~. Mr Sebastian has spoken of you many a time." Grell gave a quick glance at Sebastian who was still smiling politely, with just a hint of embarrasment. Sebas-chan embarassed? She thought to herself before turning back to Lizzy with a bright smile.  
"He has?" She asked with a light giggle. "You are darling the Young Earl's fiance, am I correct?" Lizzy nodded.  
"That I am~" She sang happily, latching onto the boy again. "Anyway, Miss Carter-"  
"Oh please, call me Grace" Grell interrupted with a polite smile.  
"Alright...Anyway, Grace" Lizzy said, correcting what she said earlier. "We should really get you dressed up properly~! Such proffessional clothes are no-where near pretty enough for tonights ball!" Grell looked down at her clothes, she was indeed still wearing her work suit. Her normal clothes she wore to work were not allowed since the dispatch was being observed by the higher ups, so she was obligated to wear a normal black suit, white shirt, black skirt and the only acceptance were her red shoes. She looked back up when she felt a hand latch onto her forearm and pull her forward. "Come on!" Lizzy chanted, pulling the red head allong, making her stumble slightly. "Paula and I will help you get ready!" Grell gave a gulp as she heard those words.  
"O-ok..." She muttered, even though she was panicked about what she would be dressed in. Last time the young girl dressed her up, she was disguised as the Barlet butler and was put into, what she thought, was an awfully plain blue dress, that did not suit her at all! Hopefully Lizzy would find something more suited to her this time...  
~X~X~X~  
Meanwhile at the Shinigami Dispatch, Ronald was dumbfounded! He couldn't find Grell anywhere. She hadn't been seen since their arguement in his office, and when he asked around, nobody else had seen her either. It was like her to randomly go off for walks and have everyone searching, the time when she stayed at the manor those years ago was an example. But to go missing on Valentines Day? One of her favourite days of the year? That was not like her at all, so Ronald was very confused. The blonde-black haired boy took his last option in order to find her...to ask William. He didn't want to ask him as whenever William knew Grell has wandered off, it meant that she would get into trouble again, but it had been hours, and he had no other choice. Ronald gave a nervous deep breath before approaching the office and knocking on the door, awaiting for the dark haired man's reply.  
"Come in..." Came his reply, followed by Ronald opening the door and entering the room. Upon seeing Ronald walk inside, William raised an eyebrow in suspiscion. "Knox? What are you doing here?" He asked. "You are supposed to be in North London investigating with the rest of the group I sent there." He gave an agrravated groan and a roll of his eyes. "Please tell me you have not left Sutcliff alone to cause trouble? You are supposed to be watching her..." Ronald chuckled nervously and sat down in the seat in front of the head Shinigami's desk.  
"Yeah uh...about that..." He muttered, scratching the back of his head out of habit. "I kind of...had an arguement with Grell yesterday and she ran off...she hasn't got back yet..." William raised an eyebrow again, remembering that the boy had lied to him by saying that she had gone with him to the investigation that morning.  
"So she didn't join the group this morning like you said?" Ronald shook his head and William gave a light growl, adjusting his glasses. Once again, the boy had been covering for her. How irritating... He thought.  
"I didn't want you punishing her again just because I upset her..." Ronald frowned and looked down at his hands. "I'm worried about her..." William rolled his eyes as if it was a stupid thing to be worried about. It's not like she never left the dispatch, she always went on her little walks, always returning safe and sound, sometimes with shopping she had bought while in London.  
"Knox...Sutcliff always goes missing..." He said matter of factly. "And she always returns..."  
"It's not like her to go missing on Valentines Day..." Ronald added. "She is around the dispatch all day on Valentines... usually dishing out cards and chocolates and just being...Grell...Not to mention we are dealing investigating a Shinigami killer..." William gave an irritated sigh and nodded.  
"I suppose you are right, Knox..." He muttered, getting to his feet. "I shall go and look for her...You get back to North London with the rest of the group, the investigation still needs to be carried out, even if that red head has decided to go walkabout." Ronald gave a pleased grin and a nod, getting to his feet and swiftly heading to the door.  
"Thanks William!" He said gratefully before exiting through the door. The black haired Shinigami sighed in irritation and adgusted his glasses once more.  
"Honestly Sutcliff..." He muttered. "Must you worry everyone in the dispatch...Including me..." He hated to admit it, but he was worried, Ronald had a fair point and considering the nature of the investigation they were carrying out, there was reason to be worried. The mysterious killer could have indeed got hold of Sutcliff and if so, William would never forgive himself. Picking up his death scythe, he left the office and exited the dispatch in search of the missing red head. "If you're not dead yet, then I shall kill you for causing trouble..." He muttered.  
~X~X~X~  
"You look positively adorable Grace!" Lizzy squealed as she looked at her creation. Grell on the other hand, had been forced into wearing a blindfold, after the girl had said it would ruin the surprise. Grell sighed and tugged at the blindfold yet.  
"Can I take this off now?" She whined.  
"No!" Lizzy exclaimed, swiping her hand away and tying the blindfold tighter. "I'm not done yet~!" Grell gave a pout and folded her arms.  
"Fi~ne!" She moaped. "But I want to see before I go downstairs! I don't want to go out there feeling unattractive..."  
"Oh not to worry" Lizzy assured her, adding the finishing touches to the outfit. "You will look very attractive~"  
"I hope so..." Grell muttered, standing stock still, waiting for the girl to remove the blindfold. A few minutes more passed before Lizzy was finally done and she giggled proudly.  
"Done~" She declared happily, begginning to remove the blindfold after guiding Grell to the large mirror. "Take a look!" She giggled, finally removing the blindfold, causing the red head to stare right into her reflection in the mirror. Grell gasped in surpise and looked at herself in disbelief. The young girl had actually chosen the perfect outfit, it complimented her perfectly!  
"Oh my gosh..." She mumbled, feeling the fabric with an excited giggle. "It's perfect..."  
"I knew you would like it!" Lizzy squealed before pulling her to the doorway. "Now lets go show him!" Grell blinked in and tilted her head in confusion.  
"H-him?" She stuttered. "Who's him?"  
~X~X~X~  
William had been searching a long while with no luck, but his instincts somehow told him to look in the direction of the manor. He knew that the Young Earl and the his demon butler had left years ago, but he had looked everywhere else, not to mention this nagging voice in the back of his head insisted he check the manor, just to be sure. He sighed and made walked toward the manor, instantly noticing the carriages outside.  
"Strange..." He muttered to himself. "Why would there be visitors to an abandoned manor?" He blinked in surprise when he saw a glimpse of red in one of the windows. Upon looking closer, he noticed it was none other than Grell, the same person he was looking for. She seemed to be blindfolded and dressed in some kind of evening wear. Before he could react, she dissapeared from the window quite swiftly, as if she got pulled away. William groaned and adjusted his glasses with his scythe before heading to the door, knocking it.  
~X~X~X~  
Sebastian and his Young Master waited in the large hall for the two women to return. Ciel was tapping his foot impatienly and snacking on a slice of cheescake.  
"What is taking them so long, Sebastian?" He asked grumpilly. Sebastian shrugged.  
"I have no idea, Young Master.." He answered, leaning down to whisper in his ear. "These things take their time, I suppose.." Ciel gave an irritated grumble.  
"Well they better hurry up soon..." He warned. "I don't want Lizzy wasting her time on-" He was silenced when there was knock on the door. "Answer the door, Sebastian...It's probably another one of Lizzy's guests.." Sebastian bowed slightly before making his way to the door and opening it. Once opening it, he blinked in surprise at seeing who was stood in the doorway.  
"Mr Spears..." He said with a scowl, followed by a scowl on the Shinigami's features, meaning both of them gave each a look of pure hatred.  
"Michaelis..." William said in a cold tone. "It seems my suspiscions were correct...You and your master have indeed returned.." Sebastian gave a nod.  
"Indeed..." He answered, just a coldly. "May I ask what you are doing here?" The demon questioned.  
"I have come here to retrieve my reaper..." William answered, once again adjusting his glasses.  
"You're reaper?" Sebastian repeated with a blink of his eyes.  
"I am her supervisior so yes, my reaper..." William stated matter of factly. "Now is she her-" Before Sebastian could answer, he noticed William had stopped talking and was staring toward the middle of the room. The demon butler looked around to see just what the reaper was staring at. There, in the middle of the hall, stood Grell in her beautiful dress. A red corset dress with black ruffle style underneath. It had black corset string at the back which was tyed in a bow once it reached her lower back. The bottom of the dress trailed back for a few feet and on her arms were a pair of black silk gloves which just reached past her elbows. She had a silver necklace, with matching earings and a bracelet on her wrist. Her hair was all swept onto one side and curled a black rose added to finish off the effect. Both men stared at the beauty in the middle of the room, disbelieving of just who it was standing there.  
"Doesn't she just look so gorgeous Ciel?" Lizzy asked the Young Earl proudly. Ciel growled and folded his arms.  
"Yes...stunning..." He said sarcastically before noticing the two men stood by the door, gawping in her direction. "Sebastian!" He bellowed, bringing both of them back to reality. "What the hell are you staring at? And what is he doing here?" He demanded, pointing to Spears. Sebastian bowed.  
"I apoligise, Young Master..." He said, facing the boy. "Mr Spears came here looking for a missing reaper." Ciel looked toward William, then toward Grell, knowing exactly who the dark haired man was looking for.  
"Will!" Grell exclaimed when she noticed him in the doorway. Lizzy looked at her in confusion.  
"You know that man?" She asked, making Grell look at her with a gulp.  
"Uh...I do..." She answered nervously. "He is...-"  
"I am a close friend of hers..." William interrupted, making the group turn to him. "We have known each other for quite a while.."  
"Oh I see!" Lizzy exclaimed, clapping her hands. "Well perhaps you should join the party!" Ciel's eyes widened and glared at the girl.  
"W-what?" He gasped.  
"Awh Ciel!" Lizzy whined. "It would be so sweet if they could spend time together! Pleeease?" Ciel groaned and nodded.  
"Fine..."  
"If it is alright with you" William asked. "I would like to speak to her on my own.." Grell gulped and giggled nervously.  
"Oh there's no need for that Will..." She muttered. "You can talk to me right here...in front of all these witnesses..."  
"Come on..." William growled, pulling her allong by the arm, leaving everyone else to stare in confusion.  
"Willy~!" Grell whined as he got pulled into the corridor. "What have I done now?" William sighed and glared at the red head as they stopped in the corridor.  
"What on earth are you doing here?" He questioned with an angered look. "You were supposed to be out on investigation with Knox and the rest of the reapers! He has been worried sick about you!" Grell, who had been shaking slightly, with a frightened look on her face, began to frown guiltilly.  
"Ronnie's been worried about me?" She asked and William nodded irratably.  
"Ofcourse he has!" He snapped. "You haven't come back since you stormed off yesterday morning! You know that we are investigating a being that kills Shinigami! Have you got no sense at all?" Grell glared angrilly and folded her arms in a pout.  
"Ronnie was the one who was being cruel!" She snapped back. "And yes I do know about the bloody investigation! I can handle myself you know! And as for why Im here, thats not my fault! Sebas-chan insisted I stayed here! I couldn't exactly say oh no Sebas-chan~ you might find out who i am really am!"  
"You could have told him you needed to be on investigation with the other reapers, like you actually are supposed to be doing right now!"  
"I wasn't thinking was I?" Grell whined. "I have enough to think about already Will!"  
"What are you talking about?" William scoffed. "Honestly, Sutcliff..why have your problems got to be worse than anyone el-"  
"Im pregnant Will!" Grell exclaimed, tears beginning to run down her cheeks. William's eyes widened as he stared at the red head in disbelief. "I-im pregnant...and i'm terrified...I've always wanted to bear a child...and now I am...I-im scared.." William gave a sympathetic frown and sighed.  
"Oh Grell..." The red head sniffed and latched onto the dark haired man, crying into his chest.  
"W-what am I g-going to do W-will?" She whimpered. "R-ronnie won't t-talk to me...I-im alone..." William sighed again and stroked her hair comfortingly.  
"Knox isn't mad at you..." He said assuringly. "And you're not alone either...You have both Knox and I whenever you need us...and if you don't have Knox...You know that you still have me..." The red head looked up at Will with another sniff and smiled slightly.  
"Thank you Will..." She muttered before taking hold of his hand and wiping her eyes. "I w-want to go home now...I want to see Ronnie..." William nodded and kissed her forehead.  
"Alright..." He said softly. "I will go talk to them..." Grell smiled and thanked Will again, watching him walk down the corridor before he stopped and turned to her again. "Oh and one more thing..."  
"What?" The red head asked sweetly and William gave a soft smile.  
"You look amazing..." He said before turning back to walk to the hall. Grell watched as Will dissapeared down the hall, a blush apprearing on her cheeks. William had never said something like that to her before, it made her feel slightly guilty that she didn't feel the same as he did, but she was still glad he was there for her, whether she did or not.  
~X~X~X~


	18. Chapter 18 - Happy Valentines Day, Grell

It took me a while but its finally here! Chapter 18! And chapter 19 is already started so it will be on here soon~

* * *

Grell approached her and Ronald's apartment, followed by William and stood there a few feet away from the house with a nervous look on her face. William looked to her and noticed the worry on her face.  
"It will be fine..." He assured her making her turn to look at him. "Just tell him..." Grell nodded and slowly making her way to the house. She was greeted by the boy as she reached the door.  
"Grell!" He called, walking to the red head to take her hand. He blinked when he saw her outifit. "Wow...you look amazing! How did you...on nevermind" Grell looked at him and frowned.  
"Ronnie-"  
"I know you were mad at me..." He interrupted, stroking her hand. "And I know I upset you...but I just didn't want to ruin the surprise!"  
"I'm not ma-...surprise?" Ronald nodded, leading her inside.  
"I've been working on it for weeks..." He motioned her into the dining room. "Voila!" Grell's eyes widened as she reached the kitchen. The dining table was set with a meal fit for a queen, candlelit with vanilla cented candles that sent their gorgeous aroma across the room. On one of the seats, sat a little red box, wrapped with a black bow. Ronald picked up the box before motioning Grell to sit down at the dining table.  
"Open it." Ronald said after passing the box to the red head. She looked at the box curiously before undoing the ribbon and pulling off the lid. Grell gasped as she saw a gold necklace with a locket laid inside the box. Upon looking closer, she noticed the locket was engraved in the words "With love from Ronald"  
"Ronnie..." She mumbled in surprise. Ronald picked up the necklace, walking behind Grell in order place it on her. Once the clasp was done up, he walked around to face her again, asking her to look inside pendant. Grell obliged and opened the pendant, looking inside.  
"Awww..." She mumbled sweetly when she saw there was a picture inside, a picture of her and Grell. She remembered when the photo was taken, it was just a few weeks ago.

*Flashback*  
"Oh Ronnie, look!" Grell exclaimed excitedly as she came across a photo grapher taking photos of couples in a nearby park. "Let's go take a picture!" She suggested, pulling the boy along behind her toward the place where the photographer was. Ronald, who felt like he had no choice, shrugged and allowed himself to be pulled along by the red head.  
"Uh...sure, I guess..." He mumbled. Grell turned to him and rolled her eyes giggling.  
"Be a little more excited why don't you?!" She teased, placing her hands on her hips. Ronald chuckled awkwardly and scratched the back of his head.  
"Sorry..." He mumbled shyly. "I just ...I'm not..." He sighed. "I never look good in pictures...I always end up looking goofy..." Grell giggled and hugged him.  
"Awh! My Ronnie's camera shy!" She said in a babyish tone. "How adorable!" Ronald couldn't help the slight blush that appeared on his cheeks. Clearing his throat, he giggled nervously.  
"Well... uh...maybe..." He mumbled, making Grell giggle.  
"Don't worry Ronnie.." She said with a wink. "Who could ever look bad in a photo next to me?" Ronald gave a light chuckled and nodded.  
"I guess you're right, Grell..." He said, smirking.  
"Well then! Lets go!" The red head exclaimed excitedly, pulling him by the arm along to the photographer. She then sat down on the set already made up for the pictures, pulling Ronald to sit down by her.  
"Alright..." The photographer said, getting ready to take the picture. "Say Cheese..."  
"Cheese~!" Grell sang cheerily, smiling cutely.  
"Cheese.." Ronald said in unison, smiling brightly.  
*End Of Flashback*

Grell gave a bright smile at the memory before kissing Ronald softly.  
"It's wonderful Ronnie..." She said with another smile. "Thank you.."  
"Oh and that's not all!" Ronald added with a huge grin. Grell blinked and looked at him with an excited smirk.  
"There's more?" Ronald nodded and took Grell's hand, lifting her to her feet.  
"Close your eyes" He asked with a smile. Grell nodded and closed her eyes, then allowed Ronald to guide her up the stairs. Once at the top of the stairs, he guided her into the bedroom, stopping in the doorway. "Alright, now open them" Upon opening her eyes, Grell saw that the bedroom was lit with vanilla cented candles, like downstairs was. There were also rose petals on and leading up to the bed. A bottle of champage and two glasses sat on the bedside table allong with a bowl of strawberries. Grell gave a big gasp of surprise as she looked around the room, shocked by how beautiful it all looked, and that he had done it all for her.  
"Ronnie..." She mumbled in awe. Ronald smirked and leant down slightly to kiss the red head's cheek, hugging her back close to his chest.  
"Happy Valentines Day, Grell..." He whispered, nuzzling his nose into her neck. The red head blushed lightly, smiling softly. She was so surprised, nobody had ever done anything like this for her before. But she should have known Ronald would do something like this. He always made an effort on special occasions. Especially with christmas's or birthdays. All the romantic gestures and the kisses Ronald was depositing on Grell's neck, almost caused her to forget something important, she still needed to tell him about her situation!  
"R-Ronnie..." She mumbled in a slightly alarmed tone. "W-wait a second..." Ronald stopped what he was doing, lifting his head to look into Grell's eyes which seemed to be filled with worry.  
"What's wrong?" He asked nervously. "You aren't still mad at me?" The blond questioned with a dissapointed frown. Grell shook her head instantly, not wanting to get Ronald upset.  
"N-no..." She answered, looking down from the nerves. "It's not that..."  
"Are you feeling unwell?"  
"No..."  
"Then what is it?" Ronald asked worriedly, already starting to get alarmed.  
"Its just that...I need to tell you something..." She forced herself to look up at him again. "...Something important..." Ronald blinked and nodded his head as a way of telling her he was listening.  
"Yes?" He asked. Grell fell silent for a while, finding it difficult to tell him for the fear of what he'd do, but Will was right, he need to know, and he was bound to understand, this was Ronald afterall. After a while of waiting, and a long sigh, the red head finally spoke.  
"I-I'm..." Come on Grell, say it! She thought to herself. "I'm pregnant.." With that Ronald froze, eyes staring blankly. He didn't know what to say. He didnt know whether he was dissapointed or excited! Noticing the red heads eyes begin to glitter from tears appearing, he snapped out of it.  
"You're pregnant?" He asked, Grell nodded, the tears beginning to run down her cheeks.  
"I f-found out this m-morning" She whimpered betweens her cries. "I was so af-fraid to tell you...I d-didn't know h-how to...I was s-scared of wh-what you would s-say..." Ronald sighed, already feeling guilty for giving the red head a reason to be afraid of telling him about it.  
"Why would you be scared of telling me?" He asked softly after pulling her into a comforting hug.  
"I was s-scared you w-would leave me..." She answered, gripping onto his shirt tightly and her head rested on his chest. "I didn't w-want to l-lose you...and I d-didn't want to deal w-with it on m-my own..." The blond reaper continued to hold her, his finger stroking the long red locks currently rested against him.  
"I'm not going to leave you..." He said softly. "I could never do that to either of you..." Grell looked up at him with hopeful expression on her face.  
"You mean you will stay?" She asked pleadingly, Ronald nodded. "And you're going to help me?" He nodded again.  
"Ofcourse I am..." He kissed her forehead. "If I wasn't, don't you think I would have ran by now?" He asked jokingly, Grell gave a light giggle, making the blond smile.  
"I suppose so..." She admitted before kissing his cheek. "I love you, Ronnie.."  
"I love you too, Grell..." Ronald said with a soft smile. The red head went back to resting her head on his chest, finally feeling content for once, her worries gone for now. "Oh just one more thing..." Ronald said in a curious tone. Grell blinked and looked at him again. "Where have you been? Are when did this dress come from?" The red head looked down at the dress she had got from the manor and gave another giggle. She faced Ronald again with an innocence smile.  
"Well~..."  
~X~X~X~  
After a round of goodbyes and well-wishes, the black carriage left the manor one last time, leaving behind the memories with it once again. Just like before, Sebastian was leaving behind Grace, but this time, the feelings of lost love were only one sided, since the red head did not feel the same as he did. The demon butler sighed miserably before noticing his Young Master looking out the window of the carriage grumpilly out the corner of his eye. Sebastian could tell the boy was glad that they had finally left, but he couldn't help but ask, just to annoy the boy a slight bit more. It was the only version of fun he ever got, considering this was Ciel.  
"Pardon me if I am wrong, Young Master..." The demon butler said in half mocking tone. "But I am correct in thinking you did not enjoy your stay at the manor?"  
"Ofcourse I didn't!" Ciel snapped, glaring at Sebastian angrilly. "I didn't want to go back there in the first place!" The blue haired demon boy folded his arms in a huff, turning to once again stare out the window grumpilly. "It was just as much of a waste of time as I anticipated...not to mention I had to put up with that insufferable red head again..." That comment made Sebastians slight, smug grin, dissapear to be replaced by a scowl.  
"You do not mean Miss Grace, Young Master?" Ciel gave a threatening grin, looking back at the demon butler.  
"What if I did?" He questioned, raising one of his eyebrows. "What exactly would you do?" Sebastian sighed, knowing that Ciel would take that as a threat, meaning that sooner or later, he would get punished for it.  
"I did not mean it as a threat..." He assured the boy. "I was just enquiring..that is all..."  
"You know, Sebastian...'She' is not who you think she is..." The boy said with a teasing grin. Sebastian didn't have a clue what Ciel was getting at. It seemed like the boy knew something he didn't, and that, did not feel good at all. Ciel on the other hand, was loving it! The fact that he had a secret the demon butler didn't know about, one that when he found out, would cause the demon to feel disgusted, ashamed, even pathetic for falling for the red head's tricks. It was simply delightful.  
"What do you mean?" Sebastian asked curiously. Ciel gave a sadistic chuckle, folding his arms once again, his eyes facing the floor.  
"Oh Sebastian..." He mumbled tauntingly. "I never thought you would be so blind, let alone stupid to let yourself fall for 'her'..with no clue to who it was all along" Sebastian was completely confused, so he took the time to look over the facts. Grace was a reaper, a red headed reaper, who loved the colour red. She sometimes called him Sebas-chan...a name which was quite familiar to him, in fact it was a name the reaper, Sutcliff usually adressed him by many a time. But since Grace came along, Grell had not shown up at all. Suddenly it hit him, could Grace, the woman who he had fallen for really be...? The demon butlers eyes widened as he came to the realisation, and began to feel sick, physically sick.  
"Oh god no..."

* * *

Chapter 19 - Now you got two! (Was supposed to be: You could'nt even get one, now you got two!...but they wouldnt fit it in) coming soon...


	19. Chapter 19 - Now You Got Two!

"Bloody paperwork!" Grell groaned from inside her office, sat at her desk. It had been many months into the pregnancy, so she was rather big, meaning she had trouble doing just about anything. Hearing the red heads outburst from in the corridor, Ronald gave a light chuckle before poking his head through the doorway.  
"Everything okay, Grell?" He asked, looking at his pregnant lovers fed up expression on her face. She obviously wasn't having a very productive day. As he looked around, he noticed what had caused Grell to curse the paperwork. There, scattered all over the ground, was said paperwork, while Grell was struggling to bend down to fetch it.  
"No, it's not..." Grell whined, finally giving up on trying to retrieve the paperwork and leaning back in the chair in exaustion. "I opened the window for some fresh air and the stupid bloody paperwork flew off the table because of the wind!" She put her hands to her ever growing stomach. "And little Ava is stopping me from picking it up..." Ronald gave another light chuckle as he went over to the scattered papers to pick them up.  
"How are you so sure it's a girl?" Ronald asked with a playful smirk, returned with a dramatic flick of scarlet red hair from Grell.  
"A womans intuition, Ronnie~" She answered with a wink. Ronald smiled and stood up to place the paperwork on the desk.  
"I suppose..." He said before moving around the desk to place a hand on the red heads stomach. "But if you ask me...I think there is both in there..." Grell raised an eyebrow at that comment and looked at the blond curiously.  
"What do you mean?" She asked, a rather puzzled looked appearing on her features.  
"I mean that it seems to me there is more than one baby..." Ronald explained. "Perhaps one boy and one girl.." Grell blinked, staring blankly for a moment before squealing excitedly, her hands cupping together in delight.  
"You think so?" She asked eagerly and Ronald nodded in response with a just as excited grin. "But don't get too excited!" He chuckled. "I'm not a doctor afterall...or psycic for that matter...Doctor Harvey will be able to tell us anyway when we go for your scan this afternoon." Grell nodded and giggled excitedly, while Ronald stood upright again, remembering why he was heading to the office for in the first place. "Oh I almost forgot!" He gasped, reaching into his jacket inside pocket and pulling out the object he was looking for. "I got that chocolate you wanted.." Grell gave a pleased squeal, reaching out to grasp it.  
"You got me the mint crunch one?" Ronald nodded, passing the bar to her.  
"It took a while to find it...since its a fairly new product...but I got it for you.." He explained, not bothering to mention he had gone all the way to the far end of London for this certain type and buying a box full to prevent him from having to go all the way there again. Grell smiled and leant forward to hug Ronald as best as she could, kissing him in the process.  
"You are a diamond, Ronnie! Thank you~" The red head said in an appreciative tone. "What would I do without you?" She said as she began unwrapping the creamy chocolate from its film casing. Ronald smiled and leant down to kiss her forehead.  
"You would be a lonely pregnant red head with nobody to help you with your needs..." He joked. "Like your extreme taste in chocolate...and your more private needs..." Grell gave a dramatic gasp, slapping Ronald's arm lightly.  
"Behave yourself, Ronnie!" She giggled half scoldingly. "We are in work!" Ronald chuckled and head for the door. "Alright, alright..." He said before stopping in the doorway. "I've got work to get back to...see you later, Grell."

~X~X~X~  
Ronald and Grell were in the hospital ward, waiting for Doctor Harvey to arrive with the results so they could find out if Ronald's instinct was right. Grell lay on the hospital bed, with Ronald sat on a chair beside her.  
"Alright.." Doctor Harvey said as he entered the room, walking to stand beside Grell. "How are you feeling, Miss Sutcliff?"  
"Nervous..." She replied, biting her lip and squeezing Ronald's hand.  
"No need to be nervous.." The doctor assured her. "It is just a normal scan...and i'm sure there will be no problems with the baby..."  
"He's right, Grell..." Ronald added, smiling softly. "Everything will be fine..." Grell gave a nod in agreement.  
"I suppose you're right..." She mumbled, but soon blinked when she remembered what she was going to mention. "Oh and Ronnie seems to have the feeling I am having twins, Doctor..."  
"Is that so?" The dark haired doctor asked curiously. "Well we will soon find out." With that, Doctor Harvey set to work, placing the stethescope onto Grells tummy and listening for a heartbeat. Noticing that the doctor had blinked in surprise over something, Grell looked at him uneasy, biting at her lip again. The doctor removed the stethescope from his ears and sat up with a pleased grin. "Well I am pleased to tell you that everything seems fine.." He said cheerfully. "Oh and that I can hear more than one heartbeat..." Grell gave a suprised gasp while Ronald just grinned widely.  
"You mean there's more than one baby?...Ronnie was right?" Grell asked eagerly, the doctor nodded.  
"It seems that you are indeed, like Mr Knox thought, expecting twins, Miss Sutcliff" At hearing that, Grell gave an ecstatic squeal, pulling her Ronnie into a tight hug.  
"This is wonderful, Ronnie!" She exclaimed, squeezing the boy in her grip. "Two babies!" Ronald chuckled, pulling away from the hug, already feeling like he was about to suffocate from the tight grip. Grell, who had got so excited and worked up, had started crying. The hormones were once again showing their presence.

~X~X~X~  
The break room at the Shinigami Dispatch was rather silent. Eric and Alan sat together in the corner of the room, snuggling together on on of the red leather sofas. William was sat in the armchair, reading a book. The only one bothering to make conversation was Eric, mostly because he hated silence.  
"Grell n' Ronno 'av been gone a'while, huh?" He muttered, Alan nodded. "I hope they haven't had any problems..." The small man mumbled, worry showing in his voice. Noticing this, Eric gave a light chuckle in an attempt to calm him down.  
"I'm sure they're orite Al..." He said assuringly. "It's just'a routine check up, right?"  
"That is the reason why there are routine check ups, Slingby." William interrupted, not bothering to look away from his book. "To see if there are indeed any problems." Eric glared at the black haired man who obviously wasn't helpful in these situations. The glaring didnt exactly make any difference since, like before, William still didnt look up from his book.  
"He's got a point, Eric..." Alan whined, looking down at the strong ar, s wrapped around him. "I'd feel positively awful if something bad happened to the baby..." Eric sighed with a sympathetic frown. That was Alan's problem, he worried too much, looked to much into things. He always thought of the worst outcome.  
"Alan...stop worryin' so much..." Eric muttered, placing a kiss on his forehead. "They'll be jus' fine...you'll see.." At that moment, the break room door opened and an excited Grell strolled in best she could considering her condition followed by Ronald who was beaming with excitement.  
"Hello my favourite couple~!" The red head sang, smiling at Eric and Alan.  
"Hey, Grell, hey Ronno..." Eric replied while Alan gave a little wave like he always did. Grell noticed William sat in the armchair and giggled.  
"Hello Will darling!" She called out, William gave a nod to greet her.  
"Good afternoon, Sutcliff, Knox." The dark haired man replied.  
"How did the check up go, Grell?" Alan asked eagerly. "Did you find out if it was a girl or a boy, Ronald?" Grell smiled and sat down at the end of the sofa next to Alan.  
"It went just fine, Alan.." She replied before tugging at Ronald's arm so he sat on the arm of the chair next to her.  
"See?" Eric said in a slightly smug tone. "I told you they would be fine..." Seeing Grell give a curious look, obviously unaware of Alan worrying earlier, Eric turned to her to explain. "Alan was frettin about the check up...he's like it everytime you go to the clinic." Grell looked at Alan sweetly, knowing just how Alan worried. Alan was like a younger sibling to everyone, he was always the innocent one, who could be stubborn at times, and he always, always showed concern and sympathy for the ones close to him.  
"Awwh!" The red head cooned, giving a sympathetic pout. "You didn't need to worry~...everything is normal, in fact...there's some news we wanted to tell you all..." William lowered his book so his eyes could poke over the top.  
"More news?" He echoed, raising an eyebrow. "What other news could there possibly be?" Grell rolled her eyes, ignoring Wills sarcastic comment.  
"Doctor Harvey told us that we are actually not just expecting one baby..." She explained, leaving a little dramatic gap before continuing. "We are expecting twins!" She squealed.  
"Twins?" Alan exclaimed, his hands cupping together, Grell nodded. "Yes, two babies!" She giggled. Alan smiled and gave a nod at both Grell and Ronald.  
"Congratulations..." Grell smiled back.  
"Thanks, Alan" Ronald replied.  
"Hey...don't you think its strange?" Eric interrupted, making Grell look an his in confusion.  
"Strange?" She mumbled, Eric nodded.  
"Yeah...think about it..." He explained. "Before, you coudln't have one...now you got two!" Alan rolled his eyes before giving the man holding him a scolding look.  
"It's not strange, Eric..." He said, matter of factly. "It's a blessing..." The brown haired boy turned his attention back to the expecting couple. "So have you thought of any names yet?"  
"Well I have been calling the baby bump Ava for a while..." Grell replied, tapping her chin with her finger in thought. "We both like the name Ava, but since I was so sure I was having a girl, I never thought of a boy's name..." Ronald nodded.  
"The only name I can think of for a boy is Thomas..." Alan shook his head.  
"That's too common, Ronald..." He said while Grell nodded in agreement.  
"True..." She added, still pondering. "We need something unusual...original..." Grell suddenly beamed as she thought of something. "I know!...How about-"  
"Not Sebastian!" Everyone else interrupted in unison. Grell pouted, resting her hands on her growing tummy.  
"Well what do you all suggest, then?" She asked with a hint of sarcasm.  
"Eric!" Eric said with a proud grin.  
"No!" Ronald and Grell groaned.  
"Matthew?" Alan suggested, Grell thought it over for a second before shaking her head again. She then looked at Ronald who nodded.  
"We need something more original..." The red head said. "Something like...-"  
"Roderick..." William interrupted. All four sets of eyes turned to him, but he just shrugged. "It's an uncommon name isn't it?"  
"Yes but they didn't want wierdo uncommon, William..." Alan teased with a light giggle. William merely rolled his eyes and returned to his book.  
"Tsk! Honestly..." Grell giggled and made her way to William, hugging him as best she could, he didn't look up from his book.  
"Awh, Will!" She cooned. "I tell you what...if I can't think of a good name before the babies are born...and if I have a boy...I'll call him Roderick~"  
"Ya only got 4 more months, Grell..." Eric warned. "D'ya really wanna take tha' risk?" Grell gave Eric a scolding look, raising her eyebrow.  
"Atleast he didn't suggest his own name, Eric..." She mocked, sticking her tongue out teasingly. Eric rolled his eyes with a pout.  
"It was just a suggestion..." He grumbled. "Besides, what's wrong with the name Eric?"  
"Nobody wants another Eric around here, dear~" Grell teased. "One is enough trouble already" Alan gave a light giggle, nuzzling into Eric to get his attention.  
"I'm fine with just one Eric~" He said flirtaciously with a playful grin. Eric grinned devilishly at seeing the look Alan gave him. Grell smirked, noticing the two and got to her feet.  
"Oh I know that look..." She giggled. "I think they need some alone time...come on Ronnie, Will..." Ronald nodded and followed but Will just stayed there reading, obviously not listening to what Grell had said. "Will?" She called again and this time, the dark haired man looked up from his book and toward the red head. She motioned her eyes toward Eric and Alan. Realising what she was getting at, William rose to his feet, following her out and closing the door behind him.

* * *

Chapter 20 - "An Immortal Soul" Will be up today aswell! Just making a few changes!


	20. Chapter 20 - An Eternal Soul

Grell walked happily around the London streets, looking in every shop she could find in search of things for the twins which were expected in just a few months. Ronald wanted someone to go with incase something happened the red head insisted that she went on her own. She had been accompanied by people for months in the fear of something happening, but she just wanted to have to some time to herself for once.  
As she exited one of the shops, carrying a basket of wool, which she planned using for knitting dozens and dozens of matching outfits for the twins, she almost tossed the basket in the air as she jumped in shock after seeing a glimpse of someone familiar. Someone with a dark black cloak and spiderweb-like hair. She quickly caught the basket tighter in her arms, looking around swiftly to catch another glimpse, but nothing. Shaking it off, the red head sighed, beginning to walk back to the dispatch. She made her way down the alleys, humming a little tune as she walked when suddenly, she heard it. That voice, that shaky voice which could only be known of one person.  
"Long time no see, deary..." It cackled from behind the shadows, just out of the red heads sight. Grell looked around, her hands that were clutching the basket, shaking slightly.  
"W-who is it?" She called worriedly.  
"It's me darling~" The witch chimed as she emerged out of the shadows, in plain sight of Grell who gasped in suprise.  
"You!" She exclaimed, backing up slightly.  
"Oh thats not the way to talk to an old friend now is it~?" The witch cackled with a taunting smirk. "I just wanted to talk..."  
"About?" Grell asked with a raised eyebrow.  
"About the situation right here..." She replied and pointed at the red head's baby bump. The red head placed the basket in front of her stomach as if to protect the babies inside, glaring cautiously at the woman.  
"What about my babies?" She asked in an almost poisonous tone.  
"Well perhaps I forgot to mention but..." The old woman explained, entwining her fingers on both her bony hands. "my deal with your Ronald...did not include the birth of a child, nevermind two..." Grell stared at the old woman in confusion, getting more and more worried by the second.  
"What does that mean?" She asked.  
"It means im going to need payment...or im taking the babies..." The old woman replied, a devilish grin growing on her features.  
"Y-you what?" Grell shrieked, jumping backward, dropping the basket on the ground. "No you wont! I wont let you!"  
"Its not as if you have a choice, dear..." The woman said almost scoldingly as she stepped closer to just worry the red head more. "Either I get payed, or I take them..."  
"What payment could you possibly want?" Grell asked, continuing to back away from the old woman.  
"Oh nothing important..." The witch replied before finally stepping so close to the red head, that Grell ended up backing straight into a wall. The old woman grinned, tracing a long black nail across the red heads jawline. "Just something simple...like...immortality..."  
"I-Immortality?" Grell hiccuped, chosing not to try and fight incase she harmed the babies. Not to mention just seeing that evil grin on that old witch made her freeze from sheer fear.  
"Indeed..." The witch replied as she began to explain. "In case you didn't know...Witches don't live indefinitely like your kind...and my time is slowly fading...within exactly 6 months...I will be gone...unless I find a way to become immortal...thats where your babies come in..."  
"Meaning?"  
"Meaning that one of those little angels in there will be my lifeforce...All i need to do is make a little potion, erase a tiny little soul...and hello a eternal life" Grell had heard enough, she pushed the witch away, eyes burning with anger.  
"How am I supposed to give you an eternal life?" She exclaimed angrilly. The witch merely chuckled, folding her arms with a shrug.  
"That's for you to decide...ive already done too much for you..." She then gave another grin before turning to walk away from the red head and down the alleys. "Once those babies are born, i'll be there waiting..." The witch then dissapeared in the shadows, leaving the red head there in the alleys, a shaking, angry mess who was terrified she was going to lose her little darlings before she even got the chance to see them.  
~X~X~X~  
Ronald had finished his paperwork and rose from his chair, ready to head home. That was until he heard his office door open and see Grell walk inside. The blonde smiled at seeing her but his smile soon dissapeared once he noticed the look of anger and the tears streaming down the red heads cheeks. He frowned, making his way to her, worry beginning to erupt in his thoughts.  
"Hey now..." He cooed, reaching out to hold the red head comfortingly. "Whats the matter?" He asked as he guided her to sit down on his desk chair. Grell looked at Ronald, the tears still running down her face and sniffed.  
"I saw someone earlier today while I was in town" She whimpered, shaking in fear. "Do you remember the witch who gave me the potion?" She asked the blond who nodded. Ronald was slightly confused about why the red head would bring the subject of the witch up, but decided not to go into much detail with his questioning.  
"Yes, I do..." He replied. "Was she the one you saw in town today? Did she say something to upset you." Grell nodded for both the questions, looking back at her Ronald worriedly.  
"She said that the babies werent part of the deal..." She whimpered. "...And that is she didn't get payed in the form of an eternal life...she will take the babies from us..." Ronald just stood there is shock. That crafty witch had found a way to benefit herself at their expense. He should have expected it from someone of her kind, but he never thought there was a possible way she could manipulate their situation.  
"I should have known..." He mumbled angrilly.  
"What are we going to do, Ronnie?" Grell whimpered. "We can't let her take them!"  
"I don't know, Grell..." Ronald sighed, tugging at his hair in frustration. "If only I had read that bloody contract!" Grell looked at him curiously and sniffed.  
"Contract?" She echoed, Ronald nodded.  
"The contract I made with that witch..." Grell, who was still rather confused, sighed before speaking again.  
"R-Ronnie...?" She called almost silently, making the blond look at her, leaning closer to hear better. "What exactly did you do for that witch?" She asked. "And how did it end up with me becoming this?" Ronald sighed, sitting down on his desk with his arms folded.  
"It was about 5 years ago..." He explained. "I was assigned by William to go and reap the soul of an old woman who lived deep in the wood, in a little cave. When I arrived there, I entered the room, my scythe in hand and looked around. I saw this old woman, clutching onto a small child...The woman was streaming tears which got worse when she saw me, most probably because she knew I was a Shinigami. She started pleading and crying for me not to take her daughter, the girl in her arms. The little girl looked weak and helpless but fighting to stay alive...I told the old woman it was my job to take the childs soul and that I had no choice, which made her worse. She then mentioned that she was a witch and that she'd do anything to save the girl...grant any wish that I had...perform any deed...So I asked her this..."  
*Memories*  
"Alright..." Ronald groaned. "I won't kill the kid...but you have to do something for me..."  
"Anything!" The old woman exclaimed desperately.  
"I need you to help a friend..." He explained. "All he has ever wanted was to become a woman...And because of this, everyone gives him grief, calling him a gender confused freak when he's not! He's just troubled...having being stuck in the wrong body for all this time...he's my best friend and I just want to see him happy for once..." The old woman nodded.  
"I can make him a woman like he wishes!" She informed the blond, sitting the girl down on the chair before making her way to Ronald. "It won't take much...just a little potion...But I will have to observe this person for a while...to make sure this is definitly what she wants...But I'm not doing any of this if you take my daughter..." Ronald gave a nod.  
"Very well..."  
"You will go back to the Dispatch...Tell some lie like 'A demon got there before me' or something...and end it there...got it?"  
"Got it..."  
"So do we have a deal, Reaper?" She asked, holding out her bony hand to shake the blonds. Ronald reached out his own hand to shake hers.  
"We do..."  
*End of Memories*  
"...So I never took the girls soul...and the witch went on to watch you for the next few months...to learn more about what you wanted..." Ronald gave a shrug. "I knew when she handed me a contract to sign that I should have read the small print...but me being me...I was too dumb to think of that..." Grell sighed, reaching a hand out to grasp onto Ronald's hand softly.  
"You're not dumb..." She said softly. "And you are not at fault for this either...We should have known it was a Witch's nature to do something like this..." She placed a finger from her free hand to her to chin in thought. "We just need to think of something to get us out of this mess...without informing Will and getting you into trouble..." Ronald nodded. "Now lets see...who do we know that is the wisest about these things...who knows quite a bit about potions and death and curses...and basically just wierd stuff...?" The pair sat there for a moment, pondering about who they could ask about all this when suddenly, they both came up with the same name...  
"Undertaker!"


	21. Chapter 21 - Well This Is Troublesome

**This chapter is quite short but theres not much more I could have put in there without giving too many clues away...**

* * *

Grell and Ronald entered the Undertaker's shop, the bell on the top of the door sounding as they opened it. As the red head looked around the shop, not able to spot the Undertaker anywhere, which was normal really. He always ended up popping out of nowhere without anyone noticing, cackling that spooky chuckle of his from within the room. Seeing that they had no time for the retired Shinigami's games, Grell walked into the middle of the room, her shoes clacking loudly on the ground.  
"Undy!" She called. "We need to talk to you about something!" No answer came from within the shop, which made both reapers curious as to where he was. Grell rolled her eyes and called again. "Undertaker! We haven't got time for this! Come out!" Just then, the sound of a creaking coffin door could be heard and the all too familiar chuckle. Although, to Ronald, this chuckle seemed to close, like it was right behind him.  
"ehehe~ Well if it isn't Mr Knox~" Undertaker cackled from behind the blond. With that, Ronald gave a rather girly shriek, jumping toward Grell with his arms flailing around. The red head covered her face with her palm at seeing this before giving Undertaker a scolding look.  
"Did you have to scare Ronnie?" She asked almost mockingly. "And what took you so long to answer?"  
"I was just making it dramatic Miss Grell~" He answered, entwining his fingers and glacing at Ronald just to make the boy shudder before turning back to the red head. "Something you like doing a lot if i'm correct~" Grell sighed and shook her head which just made the retired reaper chuckle to himself. "Now what may I ask is so important that you need to discuss?"  
"Well as you know, Undy..." Grell began to explained, sitting herself down on top of one of the coffins. "Ronnie and I are having twins..."  
"Yes...I do..." The Undertaker replied in a curious tone. "It's not exactly un-noticieable." Grell gave him a scolding look before continuing.  
"Anyway..." She muttered. "The witch that changed me into a woman turned up this morning..."  
"She did~?" Undertaker asked with a raised eyebrow. "And what did she have to say?"  
~X~X~X~  
"Now lets see..." William muttered to himself as he searched through the records in the cinematic record library. For the past few months, something in the books seemed to be out of place. Quite a few people had died without their souls being collected. William put it down to being because there was a shortage of staff at the dispatch meaning demons had got to the souls before any free Shinigami could. But there seemed to be a lot of incidents happening in the same place...Whitechapel. The exact same place that the Jack the Ripper incidents took place. When William thought about it, like when these incidents were taking place, Grell had been nowhere to be seen. For the past few weeks, the red head had only been seen at the Dispatch a couple of times, and that was to do her paperwork.  
William lifted up one of the records and looked through it. This record was from one of the records from the souls who actually got collected from recent incidents. This record caught caught William's eye from the mention of one thing. The last thing this victim saw was a flash of red hair. The dark haired man sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose in stress. He hoped Grell wasn't doing what he thought she was, but his head told him she was, that she was once again going on as Jack the Ripper. All the clues added up and made sense. The victims were all female, all prostitutes, all slit at the throat and had their wombs removed. The last time the red head had done this, the first person William went to for advice was Undertaker, and that was exactly where he was going now.  
~X~X~X~  
"So this witch wants your darling little offspring as her new lifeforce hm?" Undertaker asked once Grell and Ronald had explained everything, the red head nodded. "Well this is troublesome..."  
"Exactly..." She replied, a worried frown appearing on her features. "We need your advice about this...We need your help.." William entered through the back door of the shop to hear Grell's last sentence, catching his attention straight away. He stepped closer, standing behind the curtain in hiding and listened to the rest of the conversation.  
"Well I must admit it is a very delicate situation and must be treated very carefully..." Undertaker explained. "But I'm sure I can find out a way to sort all this out without causing either of you any danger..."  
"Thank you Undy..." Grell said with a light smile. "Oh and ...could we not tell Will about this? I don't want him getting angry...Death God knows what he'd do..." William had heard enough, he growled, swinging the dark curtains back to storm into the room.  
"And what_ exactl_y must the Undertaker not tell me about?" He asked scoldingly, making Ronald jump like a started cat and causing Grell to almost fall off the coffin backwards, gladly to be caught by her arm by Undertaker.  
"Be careful, Spears..." Undertaker said with a light chuckle. "Pregnant women shouldn't be startled like that...nevermind falling backwards off a coffin...no matter how amusing it would look..."  
"Thanks Undy..." Grell mumbled, sitting herself upright. "I think..."  
"And pregnant women should not being out commiting offenses and causing theirselves more stress..." William growled matter of factly.  
"Commiting offenses?" Grell echoed. "What offenses?"  
"Oh don't insult me by acting all innocent, Sutcliff!" The dark haired reaper spat. "None of you are innocent in this! I heard you talking!...Not to mention all the clues fit to you being at fault!"  
"Clues? Clues to what?" Grell asked, getting slightly worried. "I haven't done anything!"  
"Don't lie to m-"  
"Will!" Ronald shouted. "She hasn't done anything wrong!"  
"I must defend Miss Sutcliff in this situation, Spears..." Undertaker interrupted. "But whatever you are speaking of is not what our conversation was about...It was in fact about something of a completely different subject..."  
"And that subject is?" William questioned.  
"The matter of the Witch that gave our dear Miss Sutcliff her wish as you remember very well...considering you did your darndest to stop it happening..." William scowled and muttered something under his breath before he began to ask into more detail of exactly why the subject of said Witch was brought up.  
"What about the Witch?"  
"Well she arrived some time this morning with a propisiton for Miss Grell..." Undertaker explained. "Well not exactly a propisition...more like a demand.."  
"I get the point, Undertaker..." William muttered. "Continue..."  
"Right...The witch said that deal Mr Knox made with her did not include the birth of babies...so since they are in debt now...and because the old hag needs an immortal soul...she will take the babies if they do not find her an immortal soul like she wishes for..."  
"I see..." William sighed, adjusting his glasses. "So this Witch is demanding an Immortal soul in exchance for the safety of the twins...?" The three others in the room nodded. "Well this is troublesome..."  
"That's what Undy said..." Grell stated, rubbing her stomach out of nerves before looking up at Will curiously. "What is this about offenses Will? What's going on?"  
"Well someone has been commiting murders similar to the Jack the Ripper incidents..." William explained. "And since you were the culprit the last time...I looked to you as the guilty person commiting these crimes...but if this has what has been taking all your time lately...I must be mistaken..."  
"Oh Will..." Grell whined, rolling her eyes. "When would I have the time to go on a Jack the Ripper again? I've been so busy shopping for baby things and spending time with Ronnie~!"  
"So that's where you have been half the time when we needed you..." Grell gave an innocent giggle and shrugged.  
"Maybe..." She muttered in a sweet tone, fluttering her eyes as if to try and get out of trouble.  
"Nevertheless..." William sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose. "The board will come to the same conclusion that I did...It seems to me that someone is trying to frame you..."  
"Frame me?" Grell gasped. "But why?" Undertaker shrugged.  
"Who knows, Miss Grell..." He interrupted. "But what I do know is that if Spears and Knox don't find out who it is soon...this Witch won't be the only of your problems..." Grell's eyes widened as she rushed to stand up and scurry off to the door of the shop. The three stared at the red head in confusion.  
"Grell?" Ronald called in a confused tone.  
"What are you doing?" The Undertaker asked, interrupting the blond.  
"_We_..." The red head corrected. "...Are going to investigate! Im not getting in trouble for something I actually _didn't_ do for once..."


	22. Chapter 22 - When I Was Jack

The two Shinigami and the Undertaker followed Grell down the streets of London as she searched for some clue as to who was framing her. For a woman In her condition, she walked surprisingly fast and the the three behimd her had to quicken their step in order to keep up with her.  
"There's got to be some thing around here to give an idea of who this framing asshole is!" The red head growled, tapping her chin with her finger.  
"May I suggest something, Miss Sutcliff?" Undertaker asked, stepping toward the red head who nodded.  
"Ofcourse.." She replied. "What is it?"  
"Well perhaps you should think of what you did to conceal yourself when you were the culprit?...What did you do to keep your actions hidden from everyone?" He explained. "Think in the same mind set as our murderer..."  
"A good idea as always, Undertaker." William complimented the retired Shinigami as he nodded his head in agreement.  
"Well when I was Jack..." Grell answered as she thought of those memories. "I was in a disguise most of the time...as Madam Red's butler...I made myself close to the people on investigation so nobody would suspect neither me or Angelina..."  
"Also we need to think about the person who solved the case..."  
"You mean Sebastian?" Grell asked curiously, Undertaker nodded.  
"Correct..." Undertaker replied with a grin. "He could help us get to the bottom of this matter..." William gave an aggravated growl at the mention of the demon.  
"I'm not having a demon interfere with Shinigami related investigations!" He snapped in a 'no choice in the matter' tone.  
"Will!" Ronald exclaimed angrilly. "He could stop Grell from getting convicted! Who knows what punishment she'd get for this!"  
"Sebastian has gone anyway..." Grell muttered miserably. "He left with the little brat back to the demon realm months ago..."  
"Oh I'm sure that pathetic demon would return to help his 'beloved Grace'..." William spat, folding his arms.  
"Indeed he would, Spears~" Undertaker chuckled as a plan came to his mind. He turned to Grell and gave her a grin to see if she knew what they were thinking. Grell blinked and shook her head.  
"Oh no!" She exclaimed, flicking her hand in dismissal at the idea. "Im not messing around with Sebastian's emotions again!"  
"It's not like you would do anything with him, My Lady..." Undertaker added, placing a hand on the red head's shoulder. "You are just using the skills of a demon to your advantage..." Ronald looked around in confusion, he knew all about the 'Grace' incident, but he had no idea what exactly the three were planning.  
"What exactly are you all talking about?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.  
"They are talking about me asking Sebastian to help me with solving this..." Grell replied, folding her arms. "And I'm not doing it! Im not going to flaunt myself just to save my own skin..."  
"It's not only your skin you will be saving, My Lady..." Undertaker stated matter of factly. Grell looked at him with slight confusion.  
"What do you mean?" She asked in a slightly demanding tone.  
"I mean that you would be saving your unborn babies too..." Undertaker explained with a slight grin, knowing that saying that would change the red heads mind about the idea instantly. Grell gave a defeated sigh, sensing that she should have known the Undertaker would play that card on her.  
"Where do we find Sebastian?" She groaned and Undertaker gave a proud grin.  
"Well since he took the demon Phantomhive back to the demon realm, perhaps we should look there..." He said tapping his finger on his chin. The red head whined at hearing that, it was a known fact that Shinigami never entered the demon realm, mainly because most didn't know how.  
"But how do we get to the demon realm?" She asked in a whiny tone. "We are Shinigami..." William nodded in a agreement.  
"Grell is right..." He added as he adjusted his glasses. "Just like demon cannot enter the Shinigami realm, Shinigami cannot enter the demon realm...it's the way things are and nothing can be changed about it.."  
"Indeed, Spears.." The retired reaper added. "But you are forgetting who I am exactly..." He chuckled, wagging his index finger, the long black nail glimmering slightly as the sun shone on it. William gave a nod, knowing he should have thought of that fact before. It was sometimes hard to believe that the cackling old man known as the Undertaker was on of the first ever reapers, meaning he had a lot of influence in every realm, including the demon realm.  
"I suppose you are right..." The dark haired reaper muttered, adjusting his glasses and adjusting his jacket, getting ready to leave. "So perhaps we should get going..."  
"So wait a sec..." Ronald asked in confusion, having been too concerned with Grell and what to do about the witch, that he hadn't listened to the conversation taking place properly. "Where are we going?" William rolled his eyes while Undertaker gave a light chuckle before he answered the blonds question.  
"To the Demon Realm..."


End file.
